RESIDENT EVIL: Last Souls
by schuyler-fox-dracul
Summary: BASED ON MOVIE


**Friday, 21 May 2004, 9:41:30 PM**

**Author:** Schuyler Fox. Dracul

**Email:**

**Category:** Action/Horror

**Rating:** PG/15

**Content:** High Level violence and Medium course language

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Resident Evil or its characters....Wah! ï

**Summary: **First off. Rain isn't dead!, the Anti-Virus worked....anyways....Alice wakes up in Raccoon Cities Hospital and finds Rain, leaving them both in the terrifying streets of Raccoon city, which has been demolished by the dead, now Rain and Alice have to fight there way through the city to find the Anti-Virus, as well as finding another friend from the past....but is the person the same?...

**Comments:** don't ask! If you don't like it, don't come crying to me and saying how crap it is.

As well as whine to me about Rain being alive....if you are not a Michelle Rodriguez/Rain fan or you dislike her I advise you not to read it because she is in it more than Alice.

Alice falls to the floor as Matt fell and knocked her head on the side of the train, a piece of metal sticking out. The perfect spot for her to fall and hit her head, unconscious. Alice lay there, not knowing, not hearing or feeling the surroundings around her,

God knows what was going on, her senses were gone as she lay there wanting to wake up.

Her fear covering her...crying for her to wake up. Wanting so badly to wake and see if Matt and Rain are both un-harmed. Soon her hearing sense started to come back as she could hear the growls of the licker, the trains speed, the sparkles hitting the metal of the train, the scratches of the metal hitting the walls of the tunnel....the cries of Rain and Matt....her heart started to pound as she heard the yells of Rain and Matt as they tried as hard as they could to fight off the fierce Licker, as it's muscles started to bleed with the large hollow pole sticking out of it's left upper arm muscle.......

"Take care of her, we need to find out what happened down there"  
A males voice echoed Alice's ears as her eye lids stayed shut, keeping her heart rate high as she didn't find the voice familiar. Her mind went back to the train as she thought of Rain and Matt, hoping they were with her as well. Her eyes started to open as she had to fight herself to open them, as a bolt of paint striked from the side of her head.

"Down where sir?"

Another male's voice spoke; as Alice tried to get her eyes right open, her vision was blurry she could not see where she was nor who was speaking.

"_Just do it_!"

The other males voices snapped as he walked out of the room, as Alice could hear there footsteps, loud and clear as beeping started to cover them, the sound of the door made shivers crawl down her spine as she finally opened her eyes completely. Her eyes bloodshot, from all of the needles she had...needles on her arms, sides and head, blood crawled from her upper arm as she lifted her self up to find herself in a completely white room, white walls, floor and bed. Bruises covered her arms and legs.

Alice slowly got up, picking at the needles and puling them out as she tried as hard as she could to get off the bed and make her way to the door to get out of there.

Alice took two slow steps off the bed, only to fall straight back down onto the floor, finding herself in a white long t-shirt and white short shorts.

"What's with the color white?"

Alice whispered as she took her eyes up to the door, noticing it was locked.

Her eyes narrowed the room to find something to open the door with. As she moved up, grabbing a hold of the table beside her bed, she grabbed onto it for balance, noticing a needle point...the perfect crime....before she could get her weak arm up and grab it, a familiar voiced screamed from outside of the room....

"_Rain!_"

Alice screamed, as she moved her feet to reach the door, her knees so weak as she once again collapsed onto the floor.

Alice hung her head as tears fell from her delicate face, her heart still racing.

"_Rain_"

She once again shouted, as she hanged her head, whimpering.

"She's alive?"  
Alice thought to herself....

Remembering as she sat in front of Rain minutes after injecting her with the Anti-Virus, Rain's head hung, Alice was unable to see her face.

Five minutes later Rain shot her head up moving Alice's gun point away from her own body...

Alice stated to get angry as she did not have any clue what was going on, where she was and who was running this place...though she had a good clue as she finally picked herself up and moved herself to the door before her. Slumping herself against the wall, as she fiddled with the lock with the needle point, her eyes straying as she tried to keep them focused. Her arms shaking with her knees as she stood up and kept her left side against the wall, supporting her.

Finally whipping the needle up-right, clicking the lock. The light shines on the unlocked button as it slowly opened for Alice to exit and escape the building, even though she had no idea where she was.

Stepping out as she wrapped her arms around her chest to keep herself warm, as she walked bear footed down the halls...finding those annoying umbrella corporation logo's....obviously she was in another umbrella corporation base, she didn't even have to hesitate to answer that question.

"Rain?"

Alice whispered as she couldn't hear a single sound, her voice crackling as she tried to speak...no murmurs behind closed doors, no shoes on the hard cement of the halls, no screaming, not even a cricket...

The silence started to make her, edgy and cold...almost to scared to move as she stopped and stood there looking at the walls, the familiar red and white umbrella on each wall. Alice stood there scared; not understanding what is going on....

Silence filled the building as Alice stood in the middle of a corridor as shivers crawled down her spine, Goosebumps formed on her naked arms.

A gun shot is fired....Alice jumps as her heart once again starts to race, as she turns towards the direction of the gunshot... her pupil's widen as she begins to panic....

Her hands shaking as she started for the direction, not knowing why she is even investigating where that bullet went or who fired it. She has no Defence except her martial Arts skills.

Slowly making her way down the hall as she turns her head at every corner she passes.

The light grey walls making her even more scared as she walks down them. The cold area made her nervous and tense as she un-released her arms from her warm body and turned a corner....

"Argh

Rain yelled as she slammed into Alice, not aware that it is her as she held a 45-semi automatic machine gun....

"Rain!"  
Alice shocked as she stood in-front of Rain who looked at her....as if she didn't know who she was.

"I thought you were dead"  
Alice stared at her, wanting to give her a big hug.

"You think we can save the hugs and kisses until later...we have to run"  
Rain finally spoke as she grabbed Alice's left wrist and ran down the hall, looking back.

"What the hell are we running from?"

Rain turned a corner and dragged Alice in front of her.

"What didn't we finish off running from?"  
Rain stopped and looked at her, her eyes so intense as she watched Alice begin to get even more frightened.

"Where did you get some decent clothes?"  
Alice had to ask as she looked at what Rain was currently wearing...kind of what she was wearing before. A black tank top, black track suit jacket and pants, not to mention some nice black combat boots.

"I conned the workers of this place"

Rain explained in a short sentence.

Alice gave her a smirk, knowing that's what Rain would do to get out of this shit-hole.

"Ok!... can we stop the chatter and get the hell out of this building?"

Rain once again interrupted and headed towards the exit of the building, Alice followed like a lost puppy, staying as close as she could to Rain, not wanting to lose her ...again.

Rain pushed Alice behind her as she lowered down, holding the machine gun up high as she opened the door slowly.

A gust of wind whipped through Rain, blowing her hair all over her face, Rain pushed her self through the wind and stepped out side...to be awakened by the terrible sight of Raccoon City.

The wind whirled around Rain's ankles as she stood in shock; wind flew papers off the floor, moving it west. Fire ripped through gates, cars, buildings, rubbish bins and dead children. Human corps where all over the floor, Blood dripping from car windows, building windows, on the road, all over the place. Rain narrowed her dark eyes on a splatter of blood crawling down a police car. Alice looked around, as her throat began to feel tight as tears started to evolve in her eyes, the sight of blood and dead men and women lying on the floor, there eyes open in death, flesh ripped off them, half of their brains hanging out of there broken skull.

There eyes bloodshot from the terrible last sight of a zombie attacking them.

Alice shook her head and hanged it; her fear is real...what she ran away from was everywhere.

"I'd rather be dead now"

Rain commented as she turned her head and looked around more, as she started to walk through the dead street. Storm clouds covering them as thunder crashed over them. Rain kicked paper away from her feet as she walked through looking at the floor as she passed the dead, laying there face down god knows if they where about to attack or grab her leg and have a feed. Rain loaded her 45-semi automatic machine gun, ready to shoot them all in the head as she cautiously walked, hoping Alice was following her. Rain walked on further as she spotted a shot-gun near by, as she walked to it a moan appeared behind her as she gradually stopped, slowly turning her head to see what was behind her, seeing a tall white, bruised, blood dripping zombie staring at her, drooling and holding it's mouth open, showing it's yellow stained teeth ready to taste Rain's living soul. Rain took two steps back and raised her gun, pointing it in-between it's eyes....

"Blow me!"  
Rain gave the zombie it's last words as she pulled the trigger, letting out a small smile as she watched the zombie fall to it's knees and collapse in front of her. Rain kicked it's arm, seeing it bounce back to the resting place.

Alice ran to Rain as she stepped back more, in case it was going to attack again.

"Rain...are you alright?"  
Alice asked as she tightly grabbed Rain's left arm, holding on firmly as she remembered Rain teasing the Zombies by dripping her blood over them as they reached high for her living blood, the lost of J.D covered her as she looked down at the ugly dead once human beings moan and growl for Rain as she pulled onto her hand tight, letting more blood drip down onto them. Staring down at them, the things that took J.D's life...wishing it was her who was shoved into the elevator and taken away, eaten to death. Rain's concentration level was gone as she watched them, Alice came to her softly trying to comfort her...Rain didn't take it as she shook her off as Alice rubbed her arm for comforting....

Alice realized she went back into the past, looking around. Wishing it as the past as she once again looked around the horrible broken city...

As she went to look at Rain she had vanished...

"_Rain!"_  
Alice panicked as she shot her body around, looking at every angle of the ruined City.

Her eyes widened as she looked around, seeing the horrible mist and smoke mix together causing the area to become even more dark as the shadowy grey clouds started to surround the area ready for a dark storm.

Rain worked her way through the dark, cold wet streets of Raccoon City. The moon light glitters over the wet surfaces of the ground, making it able for Rain to see where she was stepping as her eyes narrowed on the once living residents of Raccoon city, lying dead on the wet grounds. Lying on there stomach, head faced down, their flesh and muscles exposed from the hungry zombies ripping through there veins and skin, blood splattered every where. The dry blood also covering the clothes that still hanged off them.

Rain felt a cold rush travel down her spine as she looked up, keeping her eyes off the dead that lay before her.

Rain finally made it to the nearest school yard, probably the only School in Raccoon city, though Rain had no idea where she was going as she woke up like Alice had, unaware of where she is and what was happening, though she did manage to con the workers....

**_Flashback:_**

Rain wakes up her eyes blurry and bloodshot from the needles placed on her forearms and neck...the pain running through her as she shot up, the needle sticking out of her neck. Rain pulled the needle out without a cry, turning to see herself in a white room with a huge mirror in front of her, Rain went to move, instead she struggled and fell off the bed...looking up she noticed the door was opening...Rain swallowed hard as she helped herself up and back onto the bed...Her mind stirring as she had no idea what the hell was going on and where the hell she was...

"Rain...

One of the men smiled, keeping his eyes on her as she gave them both her glare.

Rain didn't say or do anything she just sat there and watched them as they slowly moved towards her, her body to weak as she was unable to get off the bed without a fall; Rain knew she couldn't do anything. All she could do was watch and listen to them.

"What the hell happened to you?"

The tall, pale, short black haired, green eyed man asked, knowing he was not going to get an answer, as she just sat there in silent.

"Why are you asking...you already know!"

Rain finally spoke, knowing that they already knew what happened as there eyes had the guilt in them as they looked at each other, the youngest man sighed in annoyance as she spoke.

"Why do you say that?"  
The youngest asked as he straighten his long white coat, as it fell down to his knees.

Rain didn't answer as she dropped her head and closed her eyes.

"Rain?"

The older male kneeled down, placing a hand on Rain's shoulder, gently.

His voice low and calm as if he cared for her.

Rain opened her eyes as the soft touch was felt on her shoulder.

The doctor was unable to see her face as her thick fringe fell over her eyes and face.

"_Get off me_!"

Rain snapped as she rotated her shoulders uncomfortably as she shrugged him off.

The older doctor backed off and stood back up and looked at the other doctor.

"You do work for the Umbrella Corporation don't you!?"

The youngest struggled to ask, as fear started to run down his throat, making it hard for him to speak, as he watched the anger rise in Rain's voice.

"Rain....

The youngest tried to fight his fear, stepping forwards, waiting for Rain to lift her head up and look at him.

The other doctor just stood there and watched her..

"Does the name Alice ring a bell, Rain"

The oldest doctor interrupted as he stood another step in closer to her, Rain could feel there body heat as they moved in closer, with there hands in their pockets.

Rain slowly looked up, her fringe fallen on her face...her dark eyes narrowing them as they looked at her in unease.

"Maybe"

Rain faintly gave herself a smirk over her depressed face.

"Tell you what!"

The youngest jumped in as he just wanted to get out of there and get the job over and done with.

"You be a security guard...you get to see your friend Alice?"  
The youngest spat out, giving her an offer she could not refuse..

Rain glared at them, not knowing whether to trust them, but she knew that it was the only way to escape and get Alice and herself out of the building.

"You want me to be a security guard. Now!?"  
Rain had to try and figure it out as she still felt edgy around them and the area, as she still didn't have any clue to where she was.

"Yes!...that's what I said!"  
The youngest repeated, as he smiled knowing Rain will take it but unaware of Rain's

Devious ideas and plans, she had already thought of...

"Right!"

Rain quietly answered. Hanging her head, making it hard for them to see her face as a grin crossed her face...'they are so pathetic'...Rain smirked in her mind.

Before Rain knew it she was armed!...Rain couldn't help it but smile as she held a 45 Semi-Automatic machine gun in her arms.

Rain started to think of how to get Alice and herself out of the building as she looked around the dull hospital, watching doctors and nurses rush to their patients, old folks waling around watching their life past by, receptionists answering ringing phones...like a hospital, Rain wondered how these people would act if they where down in the Hive...how horrified they would be to see the dead walking. Rain could feel them scratching her arm, holding her closer to them so they could get their mouth on her living flesh as she thought about them, their eyes were the most scariest thing about them...bloodshot. Completely different from their skin color. Rain closed her eyes and shook the vision off as she lifted her head to see the people walk past her. Rain looked around the area wondering what room Alice was stuck in, poking her head around corners, looking for those annoying security code computer devices beside the door. They obviously have something inside that they don't want coming out.

Rain looks around the unknown area like a puppy, turning at every movement and sound, her ears as good as a cat at night, her eyes as dark as a cat at night.

Finding a Forbidden area to all Employees' boundary Rain steps into it, watching her back.

Her fringe once again falls over her face as she kept her machine gun up high, holding it close to shoot anything that moves...her mind still imagining zombies lashing out of any random corner and screaming, reaching out for her with their mouth open moaning at the sight of food, which happens to be humans.

Rain came across a security locked door. Rain stood in front of it, hesitating, her hearing sense became larger as she could faintly hear murmurs behind it, the voices becoming louder. Rain shot behind the nearest corner, as she heard the door opening to let them exit. Their voices reached the normal level as they spoke technically, unknown language to Rain. So she was unable to understand if they were talking about Alice...obviously she wasn't in that particular room. Rain's thoughts were interrupted as footsteps began to echo her ears as her heart rate increased.

Rain realized the doctor's where heading her way, Rain took a step back only to find a wall behind her...

"Oh shit!...

Rain muttered as she stayed still and kept her fringe covering her dark eyes, as she waited for the doctors to past and ignore her...well at least she wanted them to ignore her.

A Female voice began as she passed the corner and into Rain's view, the female doctor gave Rain a nasty look, almost evil as she walked past looking at her. Rain just stood there and watched her give her a nasty look. The female doctor's back was now faced Rain...all Rain could do was give her a nasty smirk in return as she looked at her back and returned it. Turning and seeing another security locked base, Rain stared at it and hesitated....

Rain started for the room. Walking slowly up to the security code

Monitor, she slowly placed her palm next to it, hesitating, as she punched in a number a small gust of wind brushed past her, giving her a long sharp shiver crawl down her back....

Two arms grab Rain's arms, holding her back roughly pushing her down onto her knees..

Rain let out a small cry as she was shoved to the ground.

The doctors held her down as she struggled to get out of there grip, Rain's strong muscles bet them as she pulled all of her strength into her arms, ripping them apart, the doctor fell on his buttocks with a shout.

Rain had no time to get her gun and shoot him. Racing as she grabbed her gun off the floor running down the hallway, her heart hammering, her curiosity level lowered, her leg muscles toughening as she sprinted, she ran as fast as she could only to be thrown back on the ground as a dark figure knocked her unconscious.....

Darkness faded as Rain could hear a car crash outside of the building the sound of metal scratching into a pole, the tires burning on the road as it slid across, her eyes shot open, Rain found herself on her back. Shooting herself up Rain stood up, looking around. The place so empty... ' How long was I out for?' Rain asked herself as she moved down the hallway. No noise in the building nothing....nothing but silence.

Rain caught her 45. Semi-Automatic machine gun down the hall way, 3 meters away from where she was thrown to the floor..

All Rain could do was think back to what she hit, what made her unconscious..

Rain reached down and grabbed her gun, finding it still contained her ammo...

...crack....

Rain shoots her head behind her...looking at every thing behind her.

Her eyes narrowing everything, the umbrella corporation symbol, the Biohazard symbols, the corners of the grey walls, the white floors, the while ceiling...

Her heart rate started to increase as she moved her right leg forwards...heading for the direction of the noise.

Rain made sure she still had some ammo, checking it as she clipped it back in, Rain started for the direction faster before she couldn't get to shoot anything.

...tick...

Rain twitches as the same familiar sound appears again, behind the right corner she is about to turn.

Her heart started to pound, the thumping echoed through her ears as she listened to the silent surroundings, the place so quiet she could hear her own heart beating.

Rain swallowed hard once again, turning the corner to see someone's back turned towards her, leaning against a wall, it's head dropped.

Rain still kept her gun at her shoulders, the perfect aim...

Lowering her gun as she took 8 steps closer to the person leaning against the wall..

"Hey!...what's going on around here?"  
Rain struggled to speak as her throat began to feel dry, her fear started to rise as she stepped back...her minds traveling back into the past as she could see that same zombie take a bite out of her. The first bite from a zombie...

Rain started to walk backwards.

The person turned slowly, showing it's face...it's eyes red as blood, it's teeth sticking out as it started to open it's mouth, the side of it's face completely ripped off, all Rain could see was blood and flesh hanging off it's cheek bone. It's dry hair falling over it's face, as a piece of metal stuck out of it's head....

Rain's eyes widen...Her fear level fell as she raised her 45. Semi-Automatic machine gun, pulling the trigger, letting out a long bang...echoing the hospital...nothing but the large bang striked through the hospital...silence filled the dull building...Rain stood in silence as she watched the head of the zombie burst, blood splattered all over the grey walls_..............**.........Flashback Fades**_

Rain realized she blacked out, as she looked around the dark city standing outside of the school yard. The basketball court outside of the school building looked as dead as the zombies. Paper blowing across the court, wind blowing the loose basketball ring making a small squeaking sound echo Rain's ears. Rain started for the building, silently walking through the basketball court cautiously waiting for a zombie to lash out and attack her.

Moving with the rain droplet's falling on her face, Rain blinks letting the water run down her delicate face.

Her fringe falls over her face again as her eyes narrow on the tall two story building before her.

Finally making it through to the front entrance of the shadowed building.

Rain slowly pushes the large old wooden door open, the creaking sound echoed through the hollow building, making the place more haunting.

Rain's slow steps make a huge bang transpire on the top of the stairs, letting out a murder of crows squawking and flapping there wet wings, feathers falling from the atmosphere the crows scattered in, finding the closest exit possible. Soon the moon light's glow glared through the holes and spaces in the building, giving beautiful rays of light flickering through the haunted building, enough light so Rain could see where she was going and what was in the building.

Rain watched the black birds fly out of a broken window, cawing away, their sound disappearing in distance as they flew away rapidly.

Her heart was still pounding as another large bang appeared from the top of the stairs...Rain's eyes narrowed on them, long wooden stairs waiting for her to approach them. Even though Rain could turn back she still went on and started for the stairs, re-loading her gun as she gathered herself ready to walk up the stairs, unaware of what could happen, or what she will see.

Silence filled the building.

Rain's long and slow steps, taking one step slowly on each step, one foot after another.

The quiet feeling overflowing her as she walked up the stairs tensely.

The silence became even more deadly as she nervously walked up the stairs....

A cry echoed Rain's ears as she looked to the direction of the painful cry.

Her pupil's widened as she wanted to help the person who cried, though her fear stayed amongst her as she didn't know whether it was the dead walking or a survivor.

Rain suddenly froze, cautiously as she watched the dark area.

"_Help!"_

A Male voice shouted, the voice sounding so familiar in Rain's mind....Rain started to fight herself into thinking who's voice it belonged to, Hesitating and pondering as hard as she could.

Rain's thoughts shatter as a scraping sound interrupted her. Her heart still at a high rate, beating as fast as it could whilst shivers crawled down her neck.

Rain stood there frozen, she had to turn and see...Rain slowly and cautiously turned her head to the right and started to turn her back in that same direction to see what was approaching her.

A male jumps on her from behind and tackles her onto the floor, his strong strength dropping on her as his face aimed for her neck...obviously it was a zombie.

Rain struggled as she lifted her arms and pushed it off her, causing it to fall to the ground with a hard thump.

Before Rain could continue to get a hold of it and blow it's dead brain to the next world, a gun shot is fired into the air, as Alice shoots at it, Alice was now wearing black cargo pants and a Crissom red tank top...grabbing Rain's immediate attention as she got off her knees and stood up...Alice's heart stopped it's hard thumping as she saw Rain, un-harmed and fine...her attention drew to the Zombie as it picked it's self off the floor and stood in between the two last souls in Raccoon City.

Alice still raised her handgun at the zombie..

It turned it's face to her, slowly...

"Matt!?"  
Alice recognizes the "Zombie" as she pushed herself to lowering her gun, her green eyes filled with tears as she suddenly caught the painful memory of the Umbrella Corporation taking him away, she had no idea where he went and if he was still alive.

"_Matt_"

Rain shouts as she breathes heavily, wiping the sweat off her face. Exhaling and inhaling heavily as she tried to get her breathing stable.

"Rain?"  
Matt finally cleared his throat, not believing his own two eyes as he looked at the person he had just attacked.

"I'm sorry....I didn't...

Matt started to apologize with an upsetting face.

"You tried to bite me"  
Rain exhaled, her voice so husky and aggravated.

Captivating her gun from the ground, still keeping an eye on him.

"Matt....

Alice started until she watched Rain receive her gun in her hands, her hair all over her face, her clothes covered with dust and dirt all over her back.

"Rain....are you ok?"  
Alice started to get worried as she turned to Matt, his face so petrified and miserable.

Though Alice started to study him, he was un-harmed, he was clear of blood, bruises, scratches and bite marks on him as he wore a blue dressed shirt, covering his white singlet as well as his black jeans and black leather boots...Alice was completely puzzled

' How could Matt be the dead walking as he tried to injure Rain?'...Alice thought to herself getting more confused.

Rain caught her breath back, whipping her face with her hands she started for Matt...

...Crack!...

Matt's head is shot to the side as Rain's left fist forced into it, causing a large crack on his jaw.

Matt held his jaw with his left hand, holding it as the pain stayed there, the pain striked through his jaw and up into his brain forming a headache. Matt couldn't do anything but give her an immorality glare.

Alice didn't do anything as she stayed back, something told her not to yell at Rain, her conscience keeping her back. Rain brushed past Matt furiously as she walked with Alice, ahead of her. Holding the 45. Semi-automatic machine gun in guard. Rain stopped and turned to Matt who still rubbed his jaw.

"Here!. I think this will be helpful"

Rain smirked as she handed her Magnum to Matt, shoving it into his chest with a smirk, turning to continue in front.

Matt gave Rain a warm smile in return even though she didn't see it.

The dark ruined city began to feel darker as the clouds gathered more, the dark grey clouds above them as they walked recklessly around the city of the dead.

Alice spotted a building with the umbrella corporation symbol on the front entrance, a glass push in door.

Rain pushed the door in and let Alice enter, holding the door open for Matt to walk in.

She watched Matt cautiously as he passed her, he gave her a small smile.

Rain looked down as he smiled at her, not returning it as she shut the door behind her.

"What are we looking for?"  
Matt curiously asked as he watched Alice look at a building map.

"We are looking for a way to get a hold of the Anti-Virus"

Alice answered still studying the map, her eyes scanning the map as she looked for the word "Lab".

Rain came beside Alice and looked at the map, she took a three second glimpsed at it and started up the stairs for the third floor.

"Rain where are you going?"

Alice quickly asked before she disappeared out of her sight.

"The lab's are up in the third floor"

Rain shouted behind her, not bothering to look back as she focused on where she was going...

Alice took another look at the map and captured the third floor seeing that it contains four labs.

Alice gave herself a smirk...'oh yeah I forgot Rain is a military smart-ass'. Alice laughed to herself as she turned to catch up to Rain.

Matt didn't say a word as he ran to Alice and Rain, who stood in the middle of an office, papers all over the floor, phones hanging off their receivers. Family photo's scattered all over the desks, pens thrown all over the place.

Rain looked at the mess and moved on as she had seen all of this before, as Alice and Matt slowly made their way through the office, light blue walls with blood stains all over them. The dark blue carpet also containing blood splatters on it. Alice took her eyes off the blood and focused on Rain and where she was going.

Alice took a glimpse at Rain as she turned a corner, only to just stand there, her eyes frozen at the sight. Her body frozen....Rain was paralyzed.

"Rain...Rain!"

Alice cried as she watched Rain not move an inch, her body was completely frozen.. Alice's eyes filled with fear as she watched her.

Alice started for her slowly, hoping she was able to move herself. Her throat suddenly feeling tight and dry. Alice tried as hard as she could to reach for her, but the feeling in her knees cut her off as she collapsed. Matt watched Alice suddenly fall....as if she didn't know why the hell she had fallen on her knees.

"Rain!?"  
Alice cried again as she quickly got off the ground and took two giant steps for Rain, gripping Rain's right shoulder..

Alice looked at Rain's shocked face, her eyes so frozen, the glitter in her eyes faded as she turned to see what was horrifying her.

"Oh.......god.....

Alice struggled to let out, her voice crackling as she swallowed hard to capture her breath back. Her grip tightening on Rain's shoulder.

"Alice...Rain?"

Matt came to them as he watched the two of them, he also looked.

The fierce Licker's thick sharp claws dug into the ceiling as it looked down at them, its mouth open for it's 6'ft long tongue to hang out of it's mouth drooling, reaching towards them.

It's strong muscles surrounded by blood and bones. Growling at the sight of them as it moved forwards slowly towards the three of them as they stood frozen, not wanting to move a single bone or muscle.

Rain finally blinked....her right hand wanting so badly to get a hold of her machine gun which had fallen from her loose grip as she first took her eyes on the disgusting creature.

Her eyes drawing down to the ground before her, her 45 Semi-Automatic machine gun lay. she was no more than one foot behind it...Rain's heart beat started harder as she hesitated so hard to figure out why she couldn't move...Rain's eyes drew from the creature to her machine gun...back and forth...wanting so badly to get her machine gun and blow its head off.

Alice could feel Rain's fear as she still gripped onto Rain's shoulder, hoping she wouldn't move as it still hung upside down, growling, waiting for them to make a move before it ripped it's strong sharp claws through the ceiling to get to the solid humans.

Matt swallowed hard and as slow as he could as he wanted to get himself and the two woman out of there, Matt gradually moved his left arm to Rain's back and took a grip on her jacket, as well he moved his right arm onto Alice's forearm, slowly taking glimpse at the creature before them.

His heart beat shook....silenced filled them...

All three heart-beats echoed through the building....

Before Matt could stable his grip on Rain's jacket, Rain spoke....

Whispering

"Don't you dare"

Rain angrily whispered to Matt, her eyes glued to the front of her.

Matt's severe face turned into a shaken face as sweat started to fall down his face, as he loosened his grip on Rain's jacket.

"What!"

Matt angrily replied, keeping his voice down as he watched the creature un-grip it's claws from the ceiling, as it watched the three start to move gradually.

"The anti-Virus is right there!"

Rain spat as she looked forwards to a small room, with a huge window, exposing the green Anti-Virus in a metal case.

Matt looked as he watched Rain gather a plan in her mind.

His eyes fixed on the metal Case.....'How the hell are we going to get to it?...with that thing up there' Matt thought to himself as he started to breath heavily,

Alice tightened her grip on Rain's shoulder. Wanting to do the same as Rain, grab her handgun and shoot it, not caring where the bullets went as long as it backed off so they could get to the base and receive the anti-virus.

Alice released her hand as it shaped into a fist, releasing her fingers and strength she slowly and cautiously reached behind her for her handgun.

The tongue of the creature began to reach further towards them. Rain had no choice but to drop herself from the sudden position and grab her machine-gun and shoot the living hell out of it, regardless of whatever comes spiting out of the muscled body.

Silence once again filled the area.....

Rip!..........

The Licker moved it's full body and fell to the floor, facing them...it's claws dug into the carpet as it stayed in front of the hallway, as if it was protecting the Anti-Virus.

Rain fell to the ground and whipped up her machine gun close to her body, pulling the trigger as it moved like a cat at night to the sound of crushed leaves.

The bullet ripping through it's head, Green blood splattered everywhere, it's growls echoed through the building....

"Rain!"

Alice rushed past Rain and grabbed a hold of her right wrist as she dragged her forwards towards the base that contained the Anti-Virus.

Rain struggled to obtain her balance back as Alice pushed her to the room.

Matt ran down the hall as quick as he could as he grabbed a hold of the knob to the base, and whipped it open for the two to get in, The Licker fell to it's knees, as the blood traveled down the carpet like a river.

Alice held the Anti-Virus in her arms.

Rain turned to the door, placing her hands on the knob twisting and turning it, it was locked.

"_You've got to be kidding me!_"

Rain angrily screamed as she threw herself back, and kicked the door with rage.

Her fringe falling over her face, sweat fell from her face as her disappointed face became more angry. Rain placed her 45 Semi-Automatic machine gun on top of a near by file cabinet.

"What's wrong?"  
Matt asked eased as he watched Rain sigh in anger.

Walking to her he looked at the computer device and punched in random numbers, nothing worked.

"We need the four digits"

Matt answered Rain's question as he looked back at her, she was pissed as a father to a young daughter find out that she had sexually relationships with a boy at school..

"What!?"  
Alice shouted as she placed the Anti-virus back down onto the small table beside her, leaving it she walked beside Rain and looked at her.

"Where locked in"

Rain sighed deeply, letting out her anger as she leaned against a file cabinet behind the door entrance, which laid her 45. Semi-Automatic machine gun place on it.

Slowly Rain shook off her jacket, leaving her with her black tank-top, dumping it on the floor as she looked back at them, her fringe falling over her eyes.

Matt tried to get the right code, as he punched in the numbers in random orders, finally giving up he punched the side of the wall.

His veins sticking out form his neck, he was as well angry.

Rain shook her head...

Matt turned to them, his face started to become calm as he walked over to the Anti-Virus..

"As long as we have this"

Matt stated as he looked at them his left hand on-top of the anti-virus case.

Alice moved over to the other door across the small base, taking the small steps up to it she struggled...it was also locked.

Alice struggled with the door handle, as she pulled at it....a white flash came into her eyes.....

_**Flashback**:_

Alice stands in front of a young female, not any older than herself.

Flashes of a stature covers her. She was standing in a beautiful garden with large statues and wonderful trees and flowers, though the darkness of the clouds showed the dullness.

The female with sandy blond hair, and bright blue eyes looked at her.

"The four digits in the testing base...

The young woman spoke, her eyes as serious as herself.

Alice could see herself nodding, waiting for the answers.

"You will need these for entry and exit to the base...

She continued as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. She smiled as Alice nodded again.

"What are they?"  
Alice asked as she listened deeply.

"The required numbers you need are, 4-6-9-1..they will work"

Alice once again sees a flash of the statues surrounding her....

_**Flashback Fades....**......._

Looking around the area, it wasn't any different than the others, papers scattered all over the floor, blood splattered on the walls, though these walls where white, and the carpet was a dark grey. In the middle it had a computer that had blown up and knocked over to the floor, the carpet was then burnt underneath it. ...realizing that she had blacked out... Alice sighed deeply as she turned to look at Rain, who hung her head in frustration.

Matt studied Rain, watching her think. His attention fell to Alice as he went to turn to her as she started down the steps.

Matt turned furiously, grabbing a hold of the Anti-Virus. Taking the Magnum Rain had given him into his right hand, loading it he aimed it at Alice, who froze as she stopped, looking at him in fear for Rain who started to look up to the sound of her Loaded Magnum...Rain turns her head to see Matt turning the Magnum at her, who stands up and moves to her right, closer to Alice...

"Stop right there Rain"  
Matt demanded as he watched Rain move, furiously.

"Matt!...what are you doing?"  
Alice angrily asked as she started to gather tears in her eyes.

Her heart pounded....she knows the four digits to the lock...what is she going to do..

"I need the four digits to get out of here"  
Matt looked at Alice as if he knew that she had just had a vision of her past with someone telling her what the digits are.

"....Alice?"

Rain asked, as she could tell Matt knew something about it. Rain's voice became husky as her blood boiled with anger.

Matt switched aims between Rain and Alice...as he looked at Alice...

"You know them don't you?"  
Matt asked, already knowing the truth as he re-positioned the case in his arms. Holding onto it tightly as he dropped his right arm down, his grip loosened off the Magnum, holding beside his hips, his index finger lay across the side of it calmly.

Alice couldn't answer as she couldn't believe he was doing this, her heart pounded once again.."What should I do, do I give him the digits and let him get away with this?' Alice asked herself in her mind, hesitating as she looked down at Rain, who glued her eyes on her Magnum.

Matt began to get fed-up with Alice's silence as she stood there.

"Matt...

Alice started...

"Damnit!...Alice you know them ...give them to me"

Matt yelled at her, as his neck started to fade to red with the anger that filled his veins.

"No!'

Alice snapped back at him as she felt a tear fall from her eyes, falling down her cheek bone. She swallowed hard, clearing her throat.

Matt hung his head and gave himself a small smirk.

"Do it Alice!...

Rain screamed at her, realizing how much of an idiot Alice is as she looked at her...

Alice shot her head at Rain...'is Rain right...should I' Alice thought to herself her heart throbbing with fear.

Matt nodded..

"Ok!'

Matt whispered as he tapped his index finger in the side of the Magnum, his grip tightened on the magnum's handle, he brought his right arm up aiming the magnum at Alice..............

Boom!...

The bullet ripped through Rain's left top arm muscle, it's force causing her to fall on her back.

Rain fell to the ground, her right hand holding the wound, Rain slowly un-released her hand from the wound, her hand drenched in her own blood..

"Argh!"

Rain cried as she kept a hold of the wound, lying on her back. Rain let her head fall back on the ground.

"_Rain?"_  
Alice cried as she started for her, her heart beating more than ever...

"_Stay there_!"

Matt ordered as he pointed the magnum at Alice again, causing her to take a few steps back...Alice couldn't stay there as Rain lay on the ground with a bullet in her upper arm.

Blood falling down her arm.

"_Give me the four required digits or ill shoot Rain directly in-between her eyes,_ _that way she wont be alive and she wont feel the pain_"

Matt started to become evil, his anger level raised as Alice took forever to give him what he wanted. Alice started to sob, she placed her right hand into a fist as she strengthened it, her anger level also rising.

"4-6-9-1....

Alice coldly struggled to let out as she watched the bastard get away with the Anti-Virus as well as get away with shooting Rain. Matt smiled at Alice, and turned to Rain.

"Thanks for the magnum...it was very helpful...thanks"

Matt smirked as he started for the door behind him, turning.

Rain gathered a bolt of energy through her body, struggling to get up she lifted her head and upper-body, the bullet ripped through her arm deeper causing her to fall back and yelp in pain as it striked through her muscle and arm.

"Rain!"

Alice cried as she watched Matt turn and close the door with a grin.

Watching him walk down the hallway with the Anti-Virus....disappearing out of Alice's sight. Alice rushed down to Rain.

"Oh..God!...Rain!"

Alice sobbed as she held Rain up, she rushed around to find bandages or something to wrap around the wound to keep the blood from flowing uncontrollably.

"Rain......

Alice began to panic she looked at Rain's face who was just sighing deeply as she rested her head on the ground, looking around the area, making sure her vision was still stable.

"Rain don't you die on me...

Alice cried as she found two white clothes trapped underneath the file cabinet close to them, ripping them from under the cabinet, she wrapped it around her arm, tightening it, making sure the blood couldn't escape.

"Alice....it's not a life or death situation"

Rain answered her finally as she went to pick herself off the floor, to sit up, Alice held her on her waist and helped her up.

"Rain...it's a bullet in your arm..

Alice started to panic harder as she watched the blood crawl down her arm, pulling the muscle as she held onto the rails on the small platform above them. The muscle pulled, striking a bolt of pain through Rain's arm and to up her neck...causing a massive amount of pain.

Rain held in the pain as she pulled the muscles in her neck, biting her lower lip...holding it in, holding in the yell...not to Worry Alice more than she already is.

Alice looked at Rain as she exhaled deeply, narrowing her eyes at her as they looked at each other for a beat.

Silence covered them....

"Well....are you going to stop looking at me and get the hell out of here?"  
Rain interrupted Alice's bad, scared, horrifying thoughts...

Alice slowly blinked and looked down at her knees, she had to share her thoughts.

"I thought he was going to shoot you in the...

Alice started coldly...

"Leg!....yeah I thought that as well....good thing he didn't...

Rain finished Alice's thoughts, giving her a small smirk. Alice returned the smirk with a small smile, trying to get herself together.

Alice sighed deeply as she picked herself off the floor, looking down at Rain still sitting with her left hand holding onto the rails.

Alice held out her right hand for a lift.

"Rain!..

Alice grabbed her attention; Rain looked up to be offered with Alice's helping hand for a lift up.

Rain let go of the rail and placed her hand in Alice's hand, giving force as she pushed herself up Alice moved backwards for Rain to lift herself up.

Without any thought Rain turned to grab her 45. Semi-Automatic machine gun, taking it into her hands she smiled.

"That bitch took my magnum"

Rain growled as she evilly looked at the door Matt had escaped from.

"That bitch also took the anti-virus...

Alice filled Rain's sentence. Alice rushed to the code device and punched in the four required digits. The flashing of the opening light flashed as she held the handle.

Alice went to open the door, pulling all of her force into her arms, forcing the door open. A zombie grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling at it trying harder to pull her closer to it's mouth, to be able to bite her and eat her living flesh.

Rain pulled the trigger furiously letting out the bullet, flying into the Zombie's neck and lower body to weaken it.....the bullet ripped through it's dead flesh, causing it to fall back with a loud moan. Falling on its back with a loud thump Rain smirked and moved to get in front of Alice as they both escaped from the dead crawling it's way to Alice's ankle as she brushed past it, blood falling from it's mouth as it moved with it's legs and arms, gripping into the carpet for a lift closer to the two girls as they headed down the hall way and back into he office. Rain turned back at the crawling creature, aiming the gun at its head once more Rain pulled the trigger without a thought and ended the Zombies miserable life there.

Alice looked at Rain painfully as her eyes narrowed the cloth over her wounded arm. Rain took a quick glimpse at her as she swallowed hard, her thoughts taking her into the past...

"Hey...I'm fine!"

Rain could read her mind as the silent started between them. A beat past as the silent covered them deeply. The slow tense drew them as they narrowed the quiet area.

The office area once again.....Rain looked around...her hatred towards Matt as she held her arm in pain...

"That fucking prick"

Alice's voice cracked as she watched Rain hold her arm softly, her dark eyes looking so tense as she narrowed the area.....Alice slowly looked around, the both of them sharing there thoughts as they watched each other knowing they wanted to kill Matt before he doesn't anything with the Anti-Virus.

Rain gradually walked out of the office and down the stairs. With Alice following her once again like a lost puppy, following her every move and keeping a sharp look out for her.

Alice stopped as Rain unexpectedly stopped as she stared at the umbrella Corporation symbol as it stood before her on the glass door. Rain raised her automatic machine gun and pulled the trigger without a second thought. Smashing the glass with the Umbrella Corporation symbol on it, the glass shattered all over the paved grounds, making that unique sound...the sound Rain loves to hear....the red and white glass falls over the hard concrete....bouncing off and falling to the ground....the sound echoing the cities dead air. Alice could feel the Pain Rain felt through her veins. Rain lowered her gun as tears of anger fell from her eyes strongly, Rain walked on stepping on the broken glass with her combat boots making the crushing sound from under her feet. Slowly stepping over it making sure it crushed even more. Alice also stepped on the crushed symbol.

The air felt dead as the city, the dark shadowed clouds started to fade letting out the grey shine of the sky. The grey sky over the two of them as they walked along a dark road. A caravan park stood in silence as they past it, caravan's ruined, café's wrecked...the place was nothing but dead and empty without a soul living through it's darkness. Rain and Alice watched the caravan park silence....no sound...nothing escaped. Wind blew over the area, blowing an unlocked door violently as it started to loosen. Before Rain could take another step a murder of crows cawed over them, flapping their wings viciously as they swooped down to a dead body, their caws echoed the area for a beat...letting them watch them peck the dead. Rain's hearing sense kicked in as she heard a small cry...a small cry from the dead body that lay under the Murder of crows. Rain pulled the trigger of her automatic machine gun and scared the crows off..... The instant scare caused them to fly off. Alice went to ask Rain but she stopped as her throat felt tight and dry. Rain stood next to the dead body as it laid there, its face to its side, blood dripping from its open mouth. Bite marks exposed on its neck and head, disposing the brain cells from a hole in its head. Rain gave it a disgusted look and turned away.

Two light blue eyes shot open at the smell of living flesh, seeing Rain standing in it's view, The zombie could feel it's arm ready to grab her leg.....moving extremely slowly with it's right arm, The zombie opened it's hand out like a tree branch, spreading it's long fingers apart, cracking it's knuckles free. The zombie's eyes widened as it started to taste the blood from it's mouth, the delicious taste made it lick it's china and lips...knowing that it wanted more....the zombie shifted it's arm closer to Rain's right leg as Rain watched the area around her, unaware of the crawling zombie behind her as she turned her body slowly to turn to Alice who started for the caravan near them to shut the door which eventually got on her nerves. Alice went inside...not seeing anything different to the other places. Alice checked her cargo pocket for her hand gun which still appeared in her pocket. Her mind falling back into the past..."why didn't I use this gun on Matt?' Alice asked herself as tears ran down her cheeks....

_**Flashback:**_

"Matt...

Alice started...

"Damnit!...Alice you know them ...give them to me"

Matt yelled at her, as his neck started to fade to red with the anger that filled his veins.

"No!'

Alice snapped back at him as she felt a tear fall from her eyes, falling down her cheek bone. She swallowed hard, clearing her throat.

Matt hung his head and gave himself a small smirk.

"Do it Alice!...

Rain screamed at her, realizing how much of an idiot Alice is as she looked at her...

Alice shot her head at Rain...'is Rain right...should I' Alice thought to herself her heart throbbing with fear.

Matt nodded..

"Ok!'

Matt whispered as he tapped his index finger in the side of the Magnum, his grip tightened on the magnum's handle, he brought his right arm up aiming the magnum at Alice..............

Boom...

The bullet ripped through Rain's left top arm muscle, it's force causing her to fall on her back.

Rain fell to the ground, her right hand holding the wound, Rain slowly un-released her hand from the wound, her hand drenched in her own blood..

"Argh!"

Rain cried as she kept a hold of the wound, lying on her back. Rain let her head fall back on the ground.

"_Rain?"_  
Alice cried as she started for her, her heart beating more than ever...

"_Stay there_!"

_**Flashback fades....**_

Alice covered her red face as more tears started to fall, burying her face with her hands as the wiped the broken tears away, sobbing quietly as she started to cry. Alice had to collect herself together, knowing if Rain saw her sobbing she would no doubt whack her over the head....hard. Alice gave herself a small chuckle as she knew Rain would do that. Finally getting herself together, Alice turned for the door....

Rain checked her ammo in her machine gun, her eyes catching something move behind her....Rain suddenly freezes...her throat felt dry....her eyes shot open....Rain completely froze.

Stood in silence, her breathing started to become heavier as she could now feel the zombies breath on her neck....Rain drew her eyes to the right side to see its light brown hair sticking out from its head, the brain cells laying on top. Rain's voice had disappeared...unable to yell for Alice...Rain's grip on her gun started to slip. Sweat crawled down her face as she started to catch the grip backing her left hand to be able to keep a hold of her gun. The zombie's breath faded as it took a single step back...leaving a small gap between them... Rain heard the crunch of the leaves split from underneath the zombie's hard thump as it moved. Rain took a deep breathe in and grabbed her gun, swinging her body around to face the zombie, Rain raised the machine gun and ended it's life as fast as a single click!....As the zombie fell to it's death Rain stood back and watched it gradually fall onto the floor. Lying on its stomach...it's eyes open in death....

"I don't think you had the brains to eat me"

Rain spat on its head as she stepped back again. Her heart rate back to its normal rate, her throat obviously clear. Alice ran out as her ears caught the gun fire....her eyes as wide as a cat's at night. As she moved towards her, Rain looked behind her to see Alice had been crying.

"Geez....what's wrong with you?"  
Rain asked as she moved away from the zombie and off the grass area and onto a pathway. Rain waited for Alice to answer, watching her clear her throat and wipe her damp eyes.

"Nothing......its nothing"

Alice shook her head as she watched the pathway she walked on.

"Are you....

Alice started to ask...

"I'm fine"

Rain answered quickly knowing what she was going to ask...the question she had asked a few times. Rain sighed deeply as she swallowed hard as they past police cars.

"Alice.....

Rain started as she took a look at the area. Dark alley ways filled with mist and smoke from the near by fire that ruined the tire yard, the fire ripping through the area...the cracks of wood echoing the area.

Alice looked at Rain concerned.

"Do you know where the Raccoon City Police Department is?"  
Rain asked slowly as she crossed the dead road to a police car, to find some more weapons.

"I have no idea!"

Alice answered Rain's back as she followed her; Alice had the feeling of taking her hand gun out just in-case Rain doesn't see a zombie near her. Alice slipped her hand gun out into her hand and smiled at it...'I hope I don't forget to use this' Alice hoped as he took it into her right hand and went after Rain.

Rain hunted in the back seats of the police car for any sort of weapon, under the seats, in the pouches, under the two front seats. In the glove- compartment, under the shades...Rain started to get frustrated and punched the steering wheel, making aloud thump and a small shake in the car, revealing a beautiful Solitaire- Eagle failing to the floor of the passenger side. Rain gave herself a small smile and grabbed the gun, clipping it as it contained ammo....Rain looked back at Alice...who looked in the trunk to find a full loaded double-barrel shot gun. Alice looked at Rain and smirked, as she slid the Gauge loading the gun with excitement to shoot the zombies into the next world.

Rain jumped out of the car and clicked the clip inside the Eagle, letting that gorgeous sound she loves echo her ears, also with a devious Grin covering her face. Rain and Alice headed down the hollow road, in search for Matt and zombies to shoot. Alice still kept in mind to look out for Rain as she kept on taking quick glances at her arm. Rain took a peek around corners as the moaning of the dead surrounds them, the sound so horrifying as they stood in silence, listening to where the zombies are coming from. Rain shot her head to the right to see two strong arms sticking out in front of them reaching out to them, other zombies gathered them and circled them. Rain stepped back and stood behind Alice who pushed herself closer to Rain. Alice linked her arm with Rain's...keeping a hold of her. Hoping she wont lose her. Their fear began to rise as the sky began to gather a dark storm, leaving them both taking deep breathes and letting it rip as they both raised there gun's and pulled the triggers. Alice cocked her hand gun and shot at the closest zombie before her, it's arms reaching out for her, flesh hanging from it's wrist. The bullet ripped through it's skull leaving it on it's knees, moaning as it fell completely. Rain shot randomly as more gathered...drawn to the gun-shots. Rain sees a murder of crows flying over them as they watched them with there dark evil beady eyes. Their black feathers falling onto the road landing on the thick blood from the dying Zombies as bullet's ripped through there dead skin and muscles. As the bullet's echo through the dead city the crows caw away without a thought.....

Matt hears the gun shots from afar. The sound of the bullet released from the barrel fell through the dark city. The clouds hover over him, leaving him in the darkness of Raccoon City. Matt draws his blue eyes up at the dark clouds and wonders where the bullets are coming from. He hears the familiar sound of an automatic machine gun....Matt brought up a smirk as he knew it was Rain's machine gun. Matt started to concentrate on where to hide the anti-virus as he slid the metal case into a thick black leather case, zipping the case up he smiled and slid the case under the park bench, Kneeling down to find some loose branches and leaves to camouflage the black case, he shoved the leaves and branches over and around the case, giving it a perfect hiding place, so Rain and Alice couldn't find it. As Matt picked himself off the floor he looked up at the sky, still hearing the bullets. Matt decides to join the girls in there fun........

Matt makes his way to the gun shots and starts to wonder if Alice will shoot him....

'Will she shoot me...after all I did shoot Rain...' Matt ponders as he walked on, staring at the Magnum that Rain gave him for protection....Matt smirked and remembered what he had said after forcing a bullet through her arm with the gun that she had given him....Matt forced out a laugh as he smiled and shoved the beautiful gun in his pant pocket. Racing towards the area where the gun sounded clear as a whistle as he stopped and hesitated.....his heart racing...'why am I scared.......

Matt shacked as he peeked around the corner to see the zombies trapping Rain and Alice as they shoot them back to back, arm linked.....Matt stared at Rain for a beat.

Rain laughed as a zombie caught her arm, pulling the trigger and ending it's second life in a second as she blew it's brain out of it's head, fully.

Alice started to get worried as she grabbed the shot-gun and shot them...for some unknown reason as the zombie count went lower after every shot. Rain looked back at Alice...

"You ok!?"

Rain asked as she turned back to see a familiar face before her...

"Hey!"

Matt grinned as he drop kicked Rain, causing her to fall on her back dragging Alice down with her. Alice stumbled and struggled to get up...her heart beating as fast as it was before, as she helped Rain up.

"You asshole!"

Alice got up and kicked the Magnum he had just brought out of his pocket on the floor, ten feet away from him as she pushed him against the wall....her face so angry as tears started to evolve in her green eyes. Rain grabbed her magnum and caught her breath as she started for Matt and Alice.

"I.....I didn't mean to shoot Rain!"

Matt tried to beat his way out of it as he could see the anger burning in Alice's eyes...

Alice forced her arm over Matt's neck, causing him to choke as he tried to speak..

"I don't think you're in the position to lie...don't you?"

Alice heard a zombie moan over her as she shouted at Matt, her face as angry and scared as she couldn't believe he had done what he did.

"Where's the Anti-Virus?"

Rain yelled as she battled the three zombies that were still surprisingly surviving.

Rain looked at Alice who started to get her soft spot .... Covering her anger...

"Don't you dare..._Alice_"

Rain could see that Alice was about to let him go, Rain pushed the zombie off her and ran towards them....knowing Alice has an extreme soft part that can easily beat her anger which doesn't last long....Rain could feel Alice's anger faintly failing as she loosened her grip on Matt's throat, who gave Rain a cheeky grin...

Rain grabbed a hold of Alice's left lower arm, tightly.

Matt broke free and kneed Alice in the stomach...causing her to stumble backwards and fall...Rain upper cupped him, Matt basically flew across the area...his back thumping on the ground as blood fell from his nose...Matt still got back up as Rain went to Alice...

"You're to fucking soft Alice!"

Rain commented as she helped Alice get up, her stomach in so much pain as the pain ran up her body. Alice watched Rain help her up as the sun peeked out from behind Rain at the wrong time as she could see properly as the sun bounced off Rain, hitting her eyes....Rain turned seeing the sun, faintly bringing a smile across her face as the beautiful yellow glare brightened the dark city. Alice found it hard to keep her eyes open as the sun's rays hit her eyes. Matt came from behind Rain as she smiled at Alice....

"Rain!"

Alice yelled as Matt hit her across the head with the handle of Alice's empty hand gun, hard. Rain fell beside Alice as the pain striked through her like a lightning bold over a dark winter storm. Rain fell .......unable to do anything as her whole body felt weak....

"Rain!"

Alice went to shake Rain to see if she was still awake, unaware of Matt also hitting her with the same handle...causing them both to fall unconscious. Matt caught a glimpse of 'his' Magnum and grabbed it from Rain's pocket. With a smirk in return he walked off to the direction of the way he came. Matt looked back and smiled...

"I guess I win"

Matt laughed and walked on.

Darkness faded................................

Rain's dark eyes shoot open, seeing herself in a white room...

"Oh no.........not again!"

Rain struggled as she stared at the ceiling...Rain pulled her arm up, only to realize she was strapped down. Rain struggled and pulled every muscle in her arm to get out. Rain stopped as the material started to burn her whist. Rain sighed deeply....remembering what had happened....

Rain looked to her right seeing that one symbol she hates....The Umbrella Symbol....

Rain growled as she looked at the red and white umbrella sit there. Rain turned her head to the left to realize she was in the middle of the large room...Rain also realized she cannot feel the strong pain on her head nor the pain on her left arm, Rain shoots her head to see her left arm, noticing she had new bandages...

"What is this....the new umbrella corporation?"

Rain laughed to herself, knowing that was just a load of bullshit, Rain started to hesitate as she wondered where Alice was and if she was ok. Rain began to get frustrated as she sat there in the cold silence....

Rain looks at what she is wearing...

"Thank god...they didn't re-dress me because I would have had their throats cut within a second"

Rain angrily joked as she smiled at her own joke, slightly happy that she is still in her combat outfit. Rain leans her head back on the pillow. Once again looked at the boring ceiling in boredom. Suddenly heat began to cover the room....a small gust of heat ran over her as she lay there in irritation.

Rain felt the heat over her as her eyes started to sting...blinking as she shut her eyes the sound of the door opening grabbed her attention.

Rain shot her head to the left to see a male dressed in those annoying long white coats and grey pants, along with those name tags...

"Before you go on and ask _me_ something.....Where the fuck am I?"

Rain snapped as she watched him come over to her and look over her and checked her wound, just above her right ear.

"Your fine...

The doctor stated as he turned his back to her and walked out, without a sound.

Rain gave him an angry look...

"Hey...

Rain started to angrily yell before two other men walked in and patted the other male on the shoulder as he hung his head in silence. The first man walked in with a clip board, his glasses hanging from his nose as he read the files documented on Rain. The other followed with a metal tray, dragging that in front of him as he focused on Rain who watched them in terror.

As the two men made there way to Rain, they both looked at her with a small look of anger. Rain studied them not understanding why the hell they were giving her such and evil look as well as bringing a tray with strange medical instruments laid on top neatly for preparation. Rain's dark eyes narrowed the tools as the men wheeled it behind her, out of Rain's sight. The male with the clip board flipped over a page and read some more as he moved the board from his face and stared at Rain..

"Rain...I'm Doctor Jensen"

He introduced himself with a low depressed sound as he dragged a small stool over to the side of the bed and sat down slowly. He continued..

...and that's Doctor Cohen"

He pointed at the man behind her studied the tools that lay there, making Rain even wirier as she heard the clicks and tints of the instruments being handled. Doctor Jensen watched Rain's breathing as it became heavier as she tried to keep herself together. He gave a silent glare as he went on...

"we....are going to ask you a few questions...you can only answer them with a yes or no answer...we wont tolerate any shit from you either so don't try"

He finished as he crossed his right leg over his left leg and made himself comfortable as Rain still lay there watching him furiously as the material holding her down started to rub on her wrist. Doctor Jensen coughed and got up...

"Oh yeah before we start...I have a surprise for you, Rain"

Doctor Jensen jumped up in a fun mood as he walked out leaving Rain and Doctor Cohen in silence.

Rain moved her head up and watched Doctor Cohen behind her, stopping as he saw Rain watching him he stopped and stared at her. A devious look as he watched her. Looking over her as she did the same. Rain frowned at him. Rain realizes Doctor Cohen hadn't said a word since he entered the room.....Rain's wittiness bet the best of her silence.

"What's wrong....cat got ya tongue?"

Rain smirked as she watched him watch over her, his face disappeared into an angry pissed off look as Rain smiled in glee at her own little joke. Doctor Cohen felt the strike of anger rush through him....

Punching Rain over the forehead...hard. Rain's head shoots to it's right as his strong fist is forced into it, luckily not piercing the skin. Rain moved her head back to it's resting place and looked back at him....

"Geez.....that wasn't very nice!"

Rain remarked him as she smiled again; obviously the punch wasn't hard enough for her.

Rain shot her head in the direction of the door as it opened...Rain watched Doctor Cohen smile as he walked in....Rain got a twisted thought in her head straight away...

'He must be gay!'...Rain laughed in her head as she looked at them smiling at each other in respect.

"Here you go Rain!"

Doctor Jensen smiled and yelled with excitement as he dragged Alice in the room. Alice narrowed Rain as she lay there...

"_Rain_!"

Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, as tears lay on her cheeks as they stayed there drying on her fairly warm delicate face. Rain pushed her head back and swallowed hard, rolling her eyes as she couldn't do what she just thought of...'God Damnit Alice....if you'd shut your mouth we wouldn't be in this mess....' Rain thought to herself as she watched Doctor Jensen drag her onto a seat, which had metal arm devices on them to Keep Alice stable in that one spot, Alice sat directly in Rain's view as she turned her head to the right to see her, she had a fairly small bruise under her left eye. Obviously they must have beaten it out of her.

Rain sighs deeply as she watched Doctor Jensen once again get comfortable as he sat in between the two of them, but he was much closer to Alice that he was to Rain. Sitting at the end of Rain's bed Doctor Jensen began.....

"Ok...I'll ask you questions and I and Doctor Cohen...

Doctor Jensen stopped as he looked at Rain's face, a small light red mark crossed over her forehead where Doctor Cohen had whacked her.

"You already hit her?"

He asked his partner as he moved over to Rain's side, standing right next to her. He looked down at her and gave her his nasty look and nodded to Doctor Jensen, with a small smile. Doctor Jensen smiled and looked at Alice....

"Ok...Alice....where did you meet Rain?"  
Alice sat there and stared at Rain as tears evolved her eyes once again. Alice went completely silent.

Rain spoke to her as she noticed the doctor's were both focusing on Alice. Rain spoke to her with her lips, no sound escaped her moth as she spoke slowly to get the words out to her, Alice nodded slowly as she hung her head and slowly bring it back up to make it look like she just hung it in pain. Rain closed her mouth quickly as she caught Doctor Jensen turning back to Rain.

Doctor Jensen gradually got up and went to Alice, and brushed past her stopping at her right ear, whispering.

"If you do not answer my questions...I will hurt Rain so badly she won't be able to move. Or worse...I'll simply kill her"

The words sank right through Alice as her eyes widen, her pupil widening as she started to feel the pain rush through her. Alice didn't have a clue of what to do as Rain told her not to say a word...but Rain doesn't know what Doctor Jensen had told her.

Alice stared at Rain in fear as Doctor Jensen sat back down and sighed deeply, smiling at Alice.

"Ok...I'll ask again....Where did you meet Rain?"

He asked furiously as he exhaled deeply, letting the frustration visible to those in the room. Alice wanted to tell him so badly...but she didn't want to loose Rain's trust....Alice started to sob as Rain once again told her not to say anything...Alice broke into tears as she hung her head.

Rain gave her a puzzled look as she wondered what the hell was up with her as she hung her head, seeing tears drop from her face, Rain tried to get out and kick the living hell out of them....

Doctor Jensen nodded and drew his eyes to Rain and smiled...

"Break it this time!"

He shouted at Doctor Cohen as he whacked Rain in that same place...

"_Argh_!"

Rain angrily cried as he split the skin, causing a small split on her forehead...

Doctor Jensen jumped up again and kneeled down next to Rain and grabbed a hold of her face, turning her face towards him...

"do you have any idea what that symbol is?'

He asked her as he shoved her face to view the Umbrella Corporation symbol. Rain looked down and didn't answer. Before...

"Yeah...anyone can see what that is. Stupid...it's an umbrella!"

Rain snapped at him as she pushed his hand off Rain's face and turned to Alice and slapped her hard across the cheek. Rain jumped slightly as she watched him slap her....Rain was now furious as she looked at him with her Glare.

"You know what that is....I know that you use to work for them...

He explained as he sat down and flipped over a page from the clipboard...  
"_so don't you fucking lie to me..._

He started to get angry as none of them spoke, or answered his questions politely or truthfully. He looked at Rain and watched her in so much anger as his neck began to fade to red as his veins boiled in fury. He jumped back off his chair and walked back over towards Rain. Rain rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling before turning to him again.

"Where did you and your men go?...you _know what I am talking about_"

He screamed as he badly wanted the answer, knowing Rain...she didn't care less about what happened to her as long as the assholes didn't get the information they wanted.

Rain knew exactly what he was talking about as she turned away from him and sighed deeply.

Doctor Cohen appeared in Rain's view as she turned away...

"_Oh for god sake...why are you always in my fucking face_!"

Rain screamed as she turned again to look at the ceiling in anger as the past came back pushing her to the Limit as splitting images of her Men and the mission striked through her mind.

Before Rain knew it, Doctor Cohen cracked her in the face once again; in that exact spot....Rain spat and threw her head back down on the hard pillow. Turning to Doctor Cohen as he walked around in front of Alice.

He slowly looked down at Rain who looked at him in complete anger...

"Your gonna wish you hadn't hit me....you wait till I get out of here"

Rain angrily threatens him, as she shook her head, her tone low and husky as her anger raised. Doctor Cohen studied her; she wasn't lying nor was she even shaking as she spoke...Rain was dead serious...

"Doctor Jensen and Doctor Cohen please come up to the reception...Doctor Jensen...Doctor Cohen...Reception"

The voice over spoke, as the Receptionist called for them over the speaker. Rain heard there names and smirked....

"Your so Lucky Rain!"

Doctor Jensen spat as he and Doctor Cohen silently walked out leaving them both in the cold silence...

"Rain.....Are you ok?"

Alice had to ask as she watched her struggle to get out, Rain lifted her left leg and felt that her Combat knife was still in her side cargo pocket...Rain smiled and turned to Alice..

"I'm fine...

Rain answered as she tried to reach for her pocket to un-clip the button and receive the knife. Rain stretched her hand out as far as she could, causing the material to burn her skin...

"Argh!"

Rain angrily growled as the material started to dig into her skin, before she could open the pocket up...Rain threw her head back on the pillow and turned to Alice...

"I still have my Combat Knife in my pocket"

Rain smiled as she told Alice who still gave her the upset and worried face.

Rain tried once again and ripped some of her skin off her wrist...

"Ouch!"

Rain said as it ripped across her bone, Rain released her hand from her pants and gave up, as sweat began to crawl down her face. The fear from Alice filled the room as she tried to get herself together.

"Rain....

Alice began as she cleared her throat; she brought her green eyes up to Rain and studied her hard. Alice continued as she caught Rain's attention.

"Why are they asking about The Hive?"

Alice asked as she sighed and watched Rain, waiting for her to give her an answer.

"They know nothing about The Hive...they don't know where my team and I went that day"

Rain softly explained as the painful images started to strike back into her mind...Rain hears the door open, Rain turned to see the both of them walking in, Doctor Jensen's hands in a fist, his veins sticking out...his veins sticking out from his neck he was that angry. It was so visible. Rain watched him as he tightened his fist, his head hung in silence. Rain caught him looking at her as he pulled the muscles in his neck.

A deadly frown crossed his face as he watched Rain stare at him. Soon he started to mutter, the words all mixed up as Rain couldn't get her finger around what he was muttering as he spat...

"Fuckin'....god Damnit...I can't hold it...

He angrily spat as he kept his head down, his eyes starting to glue on Rain as he started to breathe heavier, his chest rising and lowering as Rain could see how angry he was.

He began to get angrier as he stood there in silence....

"What The hell is going on?"

Rain irritably asked as she hated the silence and hated the fact he was staring at her for more than 5 minutes. Rain's tone gave Doctor Jensen a twitch...

"I...I...can't fucking take it no more.........

Screaming from the top of his lungs Doctor Jensen launched himself at Rain. Firstly pulling his fist harder and pounding Rain in the face, he let go of Rain's top and pulled Doctor Cohen to do the same, both of them laid into Rain...who was completely helpless.

"_Rain!"_

Alice screamed as loud as she could, her voice trembling as she watched the two beat the living shit out of Rain, who was strapped to the bed without anyway of getting out, Doctor Cohen grabbed Rain's throat and pulled at it, causing his nails to grip and pierce her skin, Rain tried as hard as she could as she pulled her legs up, trying to knee them but failed as Doctor Jensen kneed her in the ribs three times, almost braking them as she crouched. As Doctor Jensen kicked and punched her, splitting the stitches on her wound, causing it to start bleeding, he gradually started to let go as Doctor Cohen tightened his grip on her throat...

"_You fuckin murderer_"

Doctor Jensen screamed as he punched Rain once more and cracked her nose, causing blood to crawl down her mouth. Rain could taste her own blood as they laid into her, Rain couldn't do anything but let them. Not understanding why the hell they are so angry at her...

"_Rain_!"

Alice repeated the name over and over, as she cried out loud, her fear raising as she tried to get out of the seat, her veins boiling as she couldn't handle watching Rain get attacked by the two strong men, who by Alice had no reason to go ahead and attempt to kill her...Alice screamed and screamed until two security Guards charged in, gripping the two men and pushing them off and away from Rain. The Two security guards roughly shoved them outside, keeping them distance from Rain, who immediately fell Unconscious.

.............

Silence filled the room, silent wind thrust through the cold building leaving Alice, shaking.

.............

Alice's eyes filled with tears as she watched Rain, fall unconscious...

.............

Blood fell from Rain's skull, nose and neck....

.............

"She killed my sister"

...............................................

"The Hive... .....

...............................................

"The Red Queen?"

....................................................

"T-Virus....

....................................................

"What about the Anti-Virus?"

......................................................

"Matt Anderson..."

......................................................

"Why?"

Alice whispered to herself shaking, narrowing Rain who still appeared unconscious in front of her. Alice couldn't fix the question she had been asking herself...

"Why...

She asked herself again and again, over and over as tears broke and fell down her cheekbone. Her face red.

"Why...did he call Rain a Murderer?"

Alice sobbed in silence as she hung her head, not even daring herself to look up. Alice could feel the anger taking over her as her hands and knees shook look a jack-hammer.

Uninformed of anything....Alice tried to keep the anger over her softness as she waited for the opportunity to kill the two bastards. Everything around Alice faded as she tried to think of what the reason was to hurt Rain so badly.....

.....................

Rain opens her eyes only to get a huge amount of pain run right through her. Rain tried to move, but couldn't move an inch as she started to breathe heavily as her Breathing became unstable.

The puncher of the bruise rubbed against her rib cage, causing a huge amount of pain...

Rain could still taste her own blood as dry blood sat on her lips and face. Rain knew they hadn't touched her since the incident....Rain's mind traveled back to the event that took place....her eye's half open as the pain hovered around...

Alice started to look up as her fringe fell over her scared face....Her heart pounding as fast as her shaking in her hands and knees....

All Alice could see was Rain's eyes finally open...

"Rain!"

Alice broke into tears yet again as she fully looked up and waited for Rain to speak or move, anything to show she was alive...

Alice's voice shook as she waited.....Her throat stayed dry as she swallowed trying to erase the dryness. Alice could feel the anger inside her as she stared at Rain's cuts and bruises....

Rain finally drew her dark eyes to Alice....

Dropping her eyes down to the floor before her, Rain wanted to speak....with

Her throat feeling like it had thick barbed wire inside it, making it almost impossible to speak...Rain stopped and wondered. Until her throat began to clear...

"..Alice..

Rain slowly and painfully started as she drew her eyes back to Alice, seeing her worried face.

Alice gave Rain a shocked but surprised face as she spoke, happy to see she is able to speak, Alice kept quiet as she knew Rain was about to finish he sentence.

"Do you know....why...why.... did they beat the shit......... out of me?

Rain struggled as her voice shook as she tried to keep herself focused as her vision started to fade slightly.

Alice felt a strong tear drop from her eye, as Rain spoke....

Alice gradually nodded as she started to sob.

Swallowing hard, to clear her throat to answer Rain's painful question, Alice put on a serious but upsetting face as she started.

"Rain..... Do you remember when you heard something in Dinning Hall B, you went to see what it was.....and you thought it was a survivor...and....it bit you on your hand?"  
Alice struggled painfully as the images flashed inside her....Alice stayed focused as she watched Rain slowly nod.

"....and you killed her....

Alice finished as she waited for Rain to nod once again. Rain gave it some thought...

_**Flashback:**_

The mist from the heat wrapped around their ankle as they stood in the Dinning Hall B in The Hive.

J.D turned to Rain, breathing heavily as he tried to understand what had just happened....He gave Rain a puzzled look as he looked back at the resting place of the zombie, his eyes wide as he couldn't believe what had just happened. Rain whipped out a bandage from her upper left arm pocket in her military jacket, as she wrapped it around her right hand, which has been bitten by the 'survivor'....

J.D turned back to Rain, his hands still tightly holding his revolver in front of him.

"I shot her 5 times......How can she still be standing?"

He questioned Rain as she watched him take another glimpse at the body..

Rain finished wrapping the bandage around her hand and sighed deeply before turning to J.D.

"Bitch isn't standing now"

Rain angrily smirked as she looked down at the body, before Kaplan, Spence, Matt and Alice came behind her drawn to the gun shots...

**_Flashback Fades........._**...

Rain realizes the event as she draws her eyes back to Alice...

"Yeah...I....did"

Rain angrily sighed as she wondered why Alice was taking her back into the painful Past.

"What the hell does that have to do with this...?

Rain angrily snapped as she felt the pain run through her again. Rain waited for Alice to speak as she started to move her left hand for her combat knife as the pocket had been open from the incident. Rain started to move more as she took a hold of the pocket and pinched the material and tried to move the knife out carefully.

"...that...that...

Alice struggled as she cleared her throat again. Unaware of Doctor Cohen and Doctor Jensen entering the room, as quiet as a mouse.

Rain looked back to Alice, and froze immediately as she let go of the pocket and froze.

"..That was Doctor Jensen's sister.....

Alice finally spilled as she sighed deeply and hung her head, hating the fact Rain had no idea what the hell she was and the fact Rain had no choice but to shoot her.

Rain's eyes widen as Doctor Jensen walked past Alice who realized he must have heard her explain to Rain as he started for her.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you?"  
He furiously asked her as his eyes filled with anger and hatred towards her.

Rain just bite her lower lip, trying as hard as she could to shut up and don't answer his with her wittiness that drives them insane....and in his case. More angry at her that he's kill her. His anger in his vein popping out, as visible through his skin as he boiled like an egg. The red anger thrust through him urgent to start at her again, until a big and bold security guard crossed his arm, and stood at the door, his eyes narrowing him as he turned to see him with an evil, disgusted look on his face...obviously he didn't like what he had done. Doctor Jensen backed away and stepped back, still with a vengeance look on his angry face. Rain could feel that her Combat knife had slipped down closer for reach as she stretched her arm down and tried as hard and strangely as she could to grab it as its handle slightly stuck out of the pocket lid. Rain could feel the material wrap around her wrist tighter as she moved her arm down. Alice kept a sharp eye on Doctor Jensen, as he watched the Security Guard watch him like an eagle on it's pray. The message was clear that he'd kill him if he touched Rain...His eyes glittering with fear as she swallowed hard and turned back to Rain.

Slowly moving towards her again....he still can't hold in the anger that rose as he watched her...the person who killed his sister...

"I wouldn't plan a way out of here....you wont know where you are...

Doctor Jensen stated as he watched Rain again, her face serious.

"You have no idea where you are..

He continued as he started to smile at her.

Rain shook her head.

"Yeah ... we're underground"

Rain answered as she gave him an idiotic look...she was right...Doctor Jensen wiped the smile off with a shocked look...

"Obviously I'm right....you're silent..

Rain smirked as she gave herself a smile.

"How can you hurt Rain....she didn't kill your sister...

Alice stopped as she exhaled deeply and slowly drew her green eyes up to the asshole. To see his expression of rage...to capture his attention from Rain...

"Yes...... she did...she is the one who shot her a million times with an, MP5...

Rain shot her head up as she heard her most loved gun, her MP5...Rain realized Alice was trying to take his attention from her so she could continue concentrated on getting her combat knife. Rain tried again....'I miss my gun' Rain smirked as she struggled again.

Her eyes drawing from the pocket and to Doctor Jensen as he finally turned his back to her...Finally...

Alice looked up at him in fury as she started to explain..

"It wasn't Rain.....Your Sister was already dead!....blame The T-Virus....Blame The Umbrella Corporation...

Alice instantly stopped as she realized she had told them about the one thing they wanted to hear about... Rain rolled her eyes as she caught the combat knife just in time as Alice swallowed in panic as she hung her head...

"..You do know about the T-Virus and The Red Queen and...the Anti-Virus...

He asked as he turned to Rain, her hand covering the combat knife as good as she could as he turned to her...

"Yeah...we to...But we can't help you on finding it...

Rain snapped as she wanted him to come closer for a stabbing...as she cant wait to use her combat knife and stab something with it...Rain smirked.

"Why's that?"

He crossly asked as he watched her.

".....I don't know...

Rain shrugged her shoulder, trying to get him to attempt to take a swing or something as she rubbed the blade across the material ripping it instantly as she blade's extremely sharp blade cut through it. Rain was now free and couldn't wait to get her automatic machine gun and blow his or Doctor Cohen's head off....Rain started to get annoying....

"What do you mean you don't fucking know!...

He started...What Rain was slowly waiting for...Rain smiled...

Alice gave Rain a frightened look as he moved closer to Rain, his right arm rising above her.

Rain took a glimpse at Alice, a cheeky look...Alice exhaled hard as she realized Rain was free. Her frightened face disappeared slowly as she caught her breath back.

"What is it you don't understand about the word ...Don't?"

Rain spat and teased in pleasure as she loved to see the anger, the fact that he had that look in his face...'im gonna fucking rip your face in and you cant do anything about it'...Rain could see his expression clearly...'don't think so buddy!' Rain laughed inside.

Doctor Jensen towered over her and leaned over...the perfect position for Rain..

"Argh _Fuck..._

He cried in agony as Rain whipped her arm up and forced the thick blade through his rib cage, causing him to crouch down in pain as she cut the other wrist material off and pushed him down onto the floor, helping her to leap off the bed...with a fall Rain thumped on the ground as he body felt weak in agony. Rain could now feel the pain rush through her entire body...almost making it unable for her to move until Doctor Jensen started for her. Rain grabbed a hold of Alice and unlocked the metal holders as quick as she could. Alice felt tears once again evolve in her eyes, as her right arm is released she held Rain in forgiveness as she could see the pain wash right through her.

Rain gave Alice her glare, as she looked back at her and turned back to the lock, and unlocked it helping Rain to her head. Alice looked behind to see Doctor Jensen trying to get to his feet.

Rain turns to see before her....

Face to Face with Doctor Cohen...

Rain threw the combat knife and ripped it through his throat, killing him almost instantly as he crabbed a hold of the combat knife that had ripped it's way through his throat, Rain pushed the combat knife out as quick as a bird, leaving him falling to his knees, blood pouring out of the wound. His eyes slowly and painfully draw to Rain as she stood before him...

"I told you I would...

Rain smirked as she kept her promise. Rain took her combat knife in her hands and whipped it slowly as the blood started to drip down the smooth blade. Alice chuckled and helped Rain out the door....even though they had no idea where they were Rain and Alice found their way out without a thought. Turning back and seeing no one trying to capture them. ..Rain smiled...

........................................

Rain....

..........................................

Alice......

........................................

Matt scanned the area as he moved a heap of old newspapers off a wooden chair and sat down on it with a long sigh. His beautiful blue eyes drawing to a clock above a menu...Matt looked at it and glanced at his own watch...

"I'm thirsty...

He said to himself as he brought his legs up and kicked an empty glass off the table before him, resting his legs and feet on the table. The glass feel with a smash, the glass splattered all over the floor. Matt took a look at the glass and shrugged.

"Isn't going to make a difference in this city...not any more"

He spoke as he brought out the Magnum and stroked it, checking the clip making sure it had enough bullet incase he came across more of the dead walking or Rain and Alice. Matt placed the heavy gun down on his lap as he looked at the window and onto the roads outside the small café'...

Matt sighed deeply...

"Damn.......I'm bored"

He grunted as he sighed in annoyance. Looking around the café. Tables knocked over, plates and glasses smashed on the floor. He dropped his shoulders. And stared at the gun which lay on his lap....

_**Flashback:**_

"Here. I think this will be helpful"

Rain smirked as she handed her Magnum to Matt, shoving it into his chest with a smirk, turning to continue in front.

Matt gave Rain a warm smile in return even though she didn't see it.

_**Flashback Fades..... **_

Matt Realizes her thought about it and shook his head...'why the hell am I thinking of when she gave it to me....

He angrily shook it off as he stared at the gun again...

_**Flashback:**_

"Matt...

Alice started...

"Damnit!...Alice you know them ...give them to me"

Matt yelled at her, as his neck started to fade to red with the anger that filled his veins.

"No!'

Alice snapped back at him as she felt a tear fall from her eyes, falling down her cheek bone. She swallowed hard, clearing her throat.

Matt hung his head and gave himself a small smirk.

"Do it Alice!...

Rain screamed at her, realizing how much of an idiot Alice is as she looked at her...

Alice shot her head at Rain...'is Rain right...should I' Alice thought to herself her heart throbbing with fear.

Matt nodded..

"Ok!'

Matt whispered as he tapped his index finger in the side of the Magnum, his grip tightened on the magnum's handle, he brought his right arm up aiming the magnum at Alice..............

Boom...

The bullet ripped through Rain's left top arm muscle, it's force causing her to fall on her back.

Rain fell to the ground, her right hand holding the wound, Rain slowly un-released her hand from the wound, her hand drenched in her own blood..

"Argh!"

Rain cried as she kept a hold of the wound, lying on her back. Rain let her head fall back on the ground.

"_Rain?"_  
Alice cried as she started for her, her heart beating more than ever...

"_Stay there_!"

**_Flashback flashes..._**

"Thanks for the magnum...it was very helpful...thanks"

Matt smirked as he started for the door behind him, turning.

Rain gathered a bolt of energy through her body, struggling to get up she lifted her head and upper-body, the bullet ripped through her arm deeper causing her to fall back and yelp in pain as it striked through her muscle and arm.

_**Flashback fades.....**_

Matt smiled and held the gun as he remembers the face on Rain when he smirked to her. Matt gave the gun a puzzled face as she wondered why Alice had changed her mind on him...he began to think hard. His mind forming plans for the future if he finds them again. Matt smiled until he heard murmurs from outside the café'....Matt jumped off the chair and crouched down with the Magnum in guard as he moved down to the window popping his head up...looking up the road to where the voice started. Matt's eyes narrowed the road.

Rain and Alice came to his view as they walked down the head.

"Rain.....did you ever wonder where they got the information from....about you shooting his sister?"

Alice asked as she turned to her, Rain was walking by herself without help from Alice as she started to feel much better thanks to killing them, her heart pounding in pleasure as she just loves her combat knife. Rain turned to Alice...

"I'm not to sure..... but I bet it was that fucking' Asswipe, Matt"

She spat as she turned to see the open road before her...The clouds had just began to clear, giving the area a more brighter look, even though the place was a shit hole. 'The bitch..._Still_.... Has my Magnum"

Rain angrily complained as she thought about the event that took place when they were having fun killing the zombies..

"He ruined my fun!"  
Rain constantly complained as she cracked her neck and looked around at the empty, ruined, broken shops.

Alice just laughed as she smiled at Rain who suddenly stopped, turning her head towards a familiar sound, a sound so familiar for her she froze...her face so serious and focused.

"Rai...

Alice started before Rain held her arm up, telling her to shut up and be quiet..

Rain's ears knew that sound..

"I just heard my Magnum... loaded...

Rain angrily and slowly explained as she turned her body to the café' Matt is present in.

Her face began to show her rage as she started for it...

Alice moved forwards and grabbed Rain's lower arm, holding her back.

"Rain!"

Alice held onto her tightly, not letting her go as she pulled tighter on her arm.

Rain turned her face to her, glaring at her.

"Let go!...

Rain ordered.

Alice didn't loosen her grip, she tightened it.

"Let go Alice...

Rain ordered again, still getting tightness on her grip. Rain turned her body to Alice.

"What are you doing?"

Rain furiously asked as she grabbed a hold of Alice's wrist and tried to un-grip her tightness on her own arm.

"Rain..

Alice started before Matt came to her view....Her eyes glittered in fear...

"Matt!"

She cried.

Rain shot her head to see Matt, holding her Magnum in his right hand.

Alice loosened her grip on Rain as she watched Matt start for them.

Rain stepped in front of Alice in rage as she narrowed her magnum.

"_Don't come any closer Matt_...

Rain started before he dropped her Magnum on the hard ground, stopping as he kneeled on the road and gave them a sorrow look.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rain puzzled herself as she looked at him, giving him a stupid look.

'"I'm Sorry!"

He gasped as he swallowed hard and raised his hands above his head, away from the magnum.

Alice watched him apologize deeply.

Rain turned to Alice, who had that same look in her face...the face of forgiveness ...

Rain began to get furious again...throwing her arms up and holding Alice in that place as she watched Matt.

"_Don't_ _you dare...remember what happened last time!..._

Rain angrily shouted as she held her, her grip tightening as Alice wanted to move closer to Matt and help him to his feet.

"Rain...

Matt cried as she picked up her Magnum and chucked it over to her, the gun landing near her feet, Rain looked down at it...hesitating...

"What the hell....

Rain drew her eyes back to Matt, his face so beaten...so guilty...

Alice started for him. Before Rain grabbed her and picked her Magnum up..

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Rain angrily shouted as she held her back...

"Rain...he obviously realized what he had done wrong...he returned you your magnum for _Christ sake_...

Alice began to get furious....as she pushed herself out of Rain's grip and over to Matt...Rain hung her head and looked at her gun.. Rain looked back to Matt who still stared at her in sin...

Rain raised her gun and pointed it at Matt, knowing she cannot get Alice to get away from him..

"You make the wrong move; you even touch me or Alice. _I will fucking blow your brains out_. Before you can even blink"

Rain heatedly threatened him, giving him her honest look...Matt knew she wasn't kidding.

Matt came to his feet, face to Face with Rain...knowing she knew he was up to something...

'If it was just me....you'd be dead already' Rain gave him the message...with her glare.

Alice knew Rain was pissed as she poked Matt in the back with the end of her gun and moved him forwards, giving Alice a glare.

"I'm sorry....I...

Alice stopped as she heard a loud barking...the familiar sound of the Doberman dogs flashing before her, Alice looked ahead as they started for a yard, with wired fences, tires and car parts all over the alley way. Burnt cars lay across the walkthrough. Alice could hear the dogs bark louder as it could smell the human flesh...Alice thought of the zombie Doberman's as she hung her head, Scared.

Rain looked back, as she held Matt's left shoulder and poked her Magnum in his back with her right hand. Rain turned to Alice.

"What is it?"

Rain stopped and asked, Matt turned to Alice with a concerned face on him as well.

Alice looked at them both, bringing a moment of silence through the alley way.

Rain waited impatiently as Alice looked at her.

"When we where down the Hive.....I saw these Doberman's ...dead...

Alice slowly explained giving Rain a puzzled look..

"What!?....so dogs can come back fro the dead as well?..

Rain furiously asked as she started to hear the dog's barks in the distance.

Rain swayed her head in annoyance and looked back at Alice.

"So now you tell us when we're about to meet one?"  
Rain snapped as she looked at the surroundings, her eyes narrowing the place..

Fences ripped apart, blood on the grass, gates, bricks and pavers. Seeing a few dead corpses laying there on the ground, legs ripped off, huge chunks taken out of their skulls and bones. Rain's eyes draw to a narrow walk way, trying to figure out how to get through the walk through.

Rain started again, before Alice placed her cold hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Rain...

Alice waited for Rain to turn.

Rain turned to see her frightened face, her fearsome face looking at her.

"What?"

Rain asked as she exhaled slowly, waiting for Alice to stop being a soft crying baby.

"I don't want you out of my sight"

Alice's voice cracked as she looked through Rain's dark eyes, looking right through her.

Rain drew her eyes down to the ground for a beat.

"Just don't promise me anything"  
Rain returned her fear as she turned and walked on, leading Matt where she wanted to go.

Alice stood there. Pondering about Rain's words....Alice looked up...

_**Flashback:**_

Kaplan sit on top of the pipes, heat covered him, as sweat covered his face. His muscles on his leg burnt in agony as he held the wound from a zombie bite, as he tried to get up on the pipes. His breathing heavy as he watched the zombies reach as far as they could for the five living souls above them. Taking a look at there dead faces, Kaplan turned to Alice, his eyes so intense and scared.

"She's right...

He started as he watched Alice turn to him, looking at him. Wondering what he's about to say...

"We're all going to die down here"  
He struggled to let out as the pain ran through his body, as the heat attacked the wound, Water dripping from the ceiling.

"No!...

Alice shouted as she settled down next to him, swallowing hard before she started her promise.

"We're getting out....all of us"

Alice promised in her words as she gave Kaplan an honest and trustworthy look. Making him swallow hard and continue on trying to escape from the zombies down below.

_**Flashback fades...**_

Alice realized what Rain said, as she Watched Rain walk a head, pointing the gun harder into Matt's back, poking him. Rain turns to see Alice slowly walking for on....im not gonna wait all day for you!"  
Rain shouted as Alice started to pick up her pace, looking at her...realizing she broke a promise.

Alice stopped and looked through Rain's Dark eyes.

"I wont promise you anything"  
She whispered as she took two steps to stand near Matt, who looked down at her and yanked forwards as Rain pushed him forwards.

Leading them deeper into the Walk through...

Rain walked past a wired gate, only to be thrown back as a Dead Doberman jumped at the gate, to get to the living flesh. It's sharp teeth shining. Rain stepped back as she watched it growl in hunger, as its red eyes stared at her. It's ribs sticking out of it's remaining body with muscle, flesh and blood dripping off it's body, One of it's ears ripped off...the dog viciously attacked the gate, as it threw its self harder at he gate to knock it over and attack the living. Rain threw herself forwards as rattle occurred behind her as zombies leaned against the fence moaning and growling as the living so far from reach, Alice stepped near Rain as she watched them hold onto the fence, their nails, falling through the fence as the pressure on there hands tightened on the wires of the fence, their eyes staring at them. Their mouths open wide for a bite of them...moaning as they watched them slowly move their heads to see.....

"Shit!"  
Rain shouted as she glares at the dead end, which would have leaded them to the alley just behind the City Hall. Large wood blocked the path way, rocks and burnt cars stood in the way, unable for them to even get over it as piles of thick concrete fences collapsed over the top, far to high for them to even climb as Rain touched the broken fence only to see it half way collapse. Dust blew over Rain's delicate face, making her furious.

"Fuck!"

Rain screamed as she looked up at the darkening sky, showed clouds covered the sun light which instantly disappeared with the drops of a small shower of rain falling down on them. Rain looked back at Alice and Matt.

"Got any ideas?"  
Rain asked as she watched their puzzled faces.

Matt's eyes caught a pipe leading up to a slope leading them over the walls and onto the alley way behind the City Mall...the only problem it was in between the drooling zombies and the fierce Doberman. Matt looked down at Rain....

"We have a way up...

He started before he watched Rain stare at him with her glare.

Alice looked at Matt, scared as the zombies started rattling the fence as they watched them in pain and agony of hunger.

The dog barked harder as it could smell them near by. Rain waited for Matt to reply as she looked up at the pipe, noticing it was between the two hungry dead.

"You want us to go between those two hungry fucks...

Rain spat as she watched the dog stop and jump at the gate again, it's claws hanging off it's paws. Slowly moving towards them as it stayed behind the fence, trying to jump over it as it took two giant steps back, running up against the fence, failing. Rain, Alice and Matt had no choice but to go up high in between them. Rain took a glimpse at Matt.

"You make the wrong move...I won't only shoot you, ill throw you in with the dog"

Rain threatened him as she grabbed a hold of his right arm and pushed him forwards towards the pipe.

Alice followed and went a head of Matt. Alice grabbed a hold of the pipe, seeing that it was very stable, as she nodded to them and started up, with Matt following and Rain holding the gun at Matt.

The walls thickness could keep them balanced as long as they concentrated hard, without looking down below at them, reaching higher as they moved their way towards them. The zombies growling at them, the dog barking at them, almost keeping them edgy instead of focused on what they where doing and where they were goin. Alice looked ahead to see where the edge was, 9 meters ahead...Alice hesitated and stopped, looking back at Rain.

"Don't look at me. Concentrate on getting the hell out of here"

Rain shouted as she nodded her to look forwards, Rain rolled her eyes and pushed Matt forwards as she hated the fact she had to stare at his butt.

Alice felt the jumps as the dog jumped up as high as it could to reach her, Alice jumped and lost balance, almost falling to the side, before Matt held her in place...

"Keep on going... ive got your back!"

Mall told her as she turned to him, her eyes filled with fear and hope of them all to get across.

Rain rolled her eyes and looked behind her to see that the zombie had gradually started for the pipes...

"Guys...hurry...keep on moving!"

Rain shouted as she watched them hold the pipe and drool, with their muscles scraping the pipe. Rain watched the dog come closer to her as it eyed her deadly, looking at her with it's dead eyes. Rain focused on Alice who was extremely close to the end. Alice turned back with a smile as she watched the two look at her.

Matt's eyes drew to the zombie dog as it jumped up several times, turning his head to his left to see a full view of the dog, it's growls making cold shivers run through his body. Matt stopped.

"_Damnit...Matt_!"

Rain growled as she placed the magnum in his view as her voice tightened.

Matt took a deep breath in and continued.

Rain's left arm collapsed leaving her falling to the left....

Quickly grabbing a hold of the top as she still held the Magnum, Alice heard a thump....turning to see Rain holding on as the zombie dog started for her furiously.

Rain moved her legs a quick as she could out of the dog's reach, Rain tried to kick it as it started for her, snapping it's fierce jaws at her legs and body.

Rain held onto the top of the wall tightly, her heart throbbing away as she tried to keep herself up. Matt turned to see her...he hesitated...glimpsing at Alice...He looked at her she was so close to the end of the wall. Alice started for Rain, as a rush of adrenaline ran through her as her heart pounded hard as she caught a hold of Matt who blocked her entrance...

"Matt...

She cried as she tried to get to Rain who looked down to the other side, seeing the zombies gathering around the area, waiting and wanting her to fall. Rain's breathing began to get heavier as the dog started to jump higher at her. Rain looked down to see it attempting for another jump...Rain pulled all of her strength in her arm muscles and pulled herself up, almost getting back up before Matt pushed Alice forwards, causing her to go forwards. Alice screamed for Rain as tears fell from her cheeks, like a water fall.

"Just go!...

Rain yelled over the moaning of the zombies and the vicious barks of the dog. Alice stared at Rain's dark eyes....silence filled her....horror covered her....Fear stroke her.....Alice could feel the pain run threw her...

"No!...

She cried as she turned again, before Matt pushed her off the edge, viciously.

"Rain!...

Alice screamed as she could no longer see her. Matt jumped down and held Alice in his arms. Holding her close as if Rain was dead.

"Get the fuck off me....you pushed me down...I could have saved her...you asshole!"

Alice furiously pushed herself off Matt, who stood before her with his sorrow look...Alice started to panic and long with having trouble with breathing.

Rain caught the top tighter, as she tightened her grip on the bricks, considering the fact that it was hard for her as she still held her Magnum in her right hand...Rain struggled...her magnum fell over to the other side, where the zombies gathered.

"Shit....

Rain watched her magnum fall to the side, the zombies gathered around her, looking up with their hands raised for her.

Rain tried once more as she lifted herself up, bringing her left leg up catching the top, pulling all of her strength into her arms, as she pushed herself up...Rain finally jumped back up, sweat fell from her face as the dog barked and barked as it watched her get back up...it's meal was safe. And out of reach...

"Your going to have to try harder next time..

Rain exhaled hard as she drew her eyes to her magnum over the other side...

"It just gets better and better"

Rain muttered as she tried to catch her breath back, as she watched both the zombies and the dog try to get to her. Rain's fringe stuck to her hot face as the sweat started to sink into her skin. Rain wiped her face with the back of her left hand, seeing the sweat Rain took a deep breath in and looked down at he zombies, a dozen of them reached up high as they groaned and moaned for the living.

Rain looked down at them...

Alice fell to her knees, thumping on the grounds as she looked at the back of the Mall...Alice could feel her heart throbbing hard, her pupils had widen as her fear covered her. Alice could only just hear her heart in her chest...

Thump...

Thump...

Alice listened to it carefully...

Matt watched her in pain as she sat there staring at the wall in silence.

Alice twitched as a sudden flash hit her....

_**Flashback:**_

Matt holding the case which contained substances of the Anti-Virus...

**_Flashback fades..._**...

Alice twitched again, as she gradually turned her head to see Matt looking down at her with a worried face, his blue eyes looking through Alice's green eyes. Alice could feel her tightness in her throat, before asking him she swallowed hard.

"Where's the Anti-Virus....

She hung her head as she knew she should have asked hi before accepting his apology, she realized now...that she should have listened to Rain. Her eyes filling with Tear once again as she waited for Matt reasonable answer... if not...she stopped and hesitated.

'if he doesn't give me a reasonable answer I will do what Rain had told him...I will shoot him...' she promised herself as she slowly looked at him. Her mind taking her to Rain....think she is dead...that she will never see her again...

"I hid it!"  
Matt faintly spoke as his voice started to break, like a broken biscuit in a cookie jar.

He drew his eyes to her as he hung his head, his blue eyes filling with small tears...

_**Flashback:**_

"Who is she?"

Alice asked as she kneeled down next to Matt and a dead zombie which Matt cradled like a baby. Watching him as he hung his head, leaning it against the zombies, small tears escaping his eyes as his face turned red from the pain of finding her dead...

Alice took a look around the offices...then slowly back at Matt.

"My sister"  
Matt calmly answered as he rested her head back down and gradually looked back at Alice....

**_Flashback fades......_**.

The same look covered Matt's face as he looked at her.

Alice tried to pick herself up but failed as she couldn't keep her mind straight.

Matt rushed to Alice and helped her up, holding her arms, letting her pull herself up. Matt looked into her green eyes. His eyes as intense as hers as he looked around and focused on the area surrounding them. Alice looked up at Matt, her mind knowing she had to ask and had to get a hold of the Anti-Virus. The sorrow lay in her eyes she thought of Rain...to much pain to handle as she crouched at the pain covering her heart.

Matt placed his hand on her back, his warm touch.

Alice pulled herself together and took a vicious look at Matt.

She knew that if he did anything to her, she'd do what Rain had promised him...with or without a gun.

"Where is the Anti-virus?"

She coldly asked as she could feel the hatred coming to her as she watched him stand tall. Looking over her, as he could also feel the pain that lay inside her. Matt swallowed hard before he began.

"I hid it from the Umbrella Corporation...

He stopped as she started to head towards the open roads, out from the dark alley ways and onto the cold misty roads. Alice walked off as she knew Matt wasn't going to tell her, her conscious telling her to go and run.

Matt watched her disappear out of his sight..

Racing to her as she jogged around the corner, catching her. Swinging her around. Now face to face as there eye meet for a beat.

"Tell me where it is"

Her voice shook as she could hardly speak as broken tears escaped her soft eyes.

She demanded as hard as she could as she pulled her arm off his soft grip and face away from him as the tears fell from her eyes.

Matt stopped; hesitating as he watched her wiped the tears off her face.

His mind starting to stir as he thought of where the Anti-Virus stayed. 'Where did I put the Anti-Virus?' he slowly asked himself as he pondered hard, thinking of the possible answers and whereabouts of the green Anti-Virus hidden in a metal case.

Matt's eyes left his gaze as he blinked softly, looking at Alice.

"I...I...I hid it in a warehouse"  
He muttered as he lowered his head, keeping his eyes out of her sight as she turned to him as he spoke.

"Well....go and get it"

She ordered as she nodded her head towards the road. Matt turned to the direction and watched the road in silence. The cold wind whipping past his body. Giving him a huge shiver, gathering Goosebumps all over his neck and naked arms, as his short rolled up to his elbows.

Matt looked back to Alice, as she brushed past him and walked onto the dead streets.

Looking back to him as he still stood there.

"We don't have any weapons"  
Her voice completely cracked as she spoke as her memories started back at her. Alice hung her head as she felt the long hard wind brush through her. Alice closed her eyes...taking herself out of the present world she stood in...

The wind hovered around her silently, the coldness making her gather a small smile as the softness whipped through her thin dark blond hair....

Alice shot her eyes open as a gust of thick hot wind gathered around her, taking over the sweet coldness.

Alice stopped and ex-haled deeply as she watched Matt slowly make his way to her.

"We shouldn't need any...if we get there quick enough"

Matt finally answered her, walking past her and heading down the road. Alice turned and took a few steps forwards until she stopped, taking a look back at the alley way, the top of the wall they had escaped from ' I hope you're not where I think you are, Rain' she prayed inside herself as she gradually turned back and headed from Matt.

Crack...

Rain drop kicked the dead, making it's nose fall off, blood falling down it's face. Moaning at her as the pain gradually disappeared as it stepped forwards, closer to her Magnum which lay no more than two feet before her as she laid against the wall, the in-coming zombies stretched out as her, their nails longer and thicker. Rain ducked; lower to see her Magnum near them. Her eyes narrowing her precious gun...Rain reached out as the zombies took there time to realize she was on kneeling on the floor grabbing her Magnum. Rain took a hold of the handle with her right and brought the side up with her left, whipping the full Magnum in her right hand Rain jumped back and stared at the one zombie in her face. It's bright blue eyes glazing at her, its yellow teeth growling at her, it's muscles infected with a yellow color, a long piece of metal stuck out through it's neck muscles. Rain looked at it was a vicious Smirk.

A gunshot is fired...

The sound of the bullet ripping through it's head echoed Rain's ears as loud as a train at night. The zombie feel to on its back, it's eyes wide open in death. Blood crawled from the bullet wound over its dead skin and skull. Rain stepped on it's skull, crushing it as she moved across, out of the other zombies reach as the continually tried to move to get to her. Rain smiled in relief as she held her Magnum and lowered it as she moved a side, to find her in a dark area, she glanced up to see the clouds darker as the day passed by.

Her eyes drawing back before her as she could hear footsteps nearby. Rain started for them, with her Magnum up high and ready to shoot Matt.

Matt opened the rusted old door of the warehouse just off Kuston Street. The sound of

The door screeched through the building as he busted the door open for them to enter. Taking one step in, gathering dust from the floor, the thump of his floor also brought a unique sound to the dark building. Alice walked behind him, wondering if he had already been in here as she watched him cautiously walk through the hall. Her eyes narrowing the place as dust appeared with the small cracks in the roof, just letting out those beautiful glazes of light. Alice stooped as her sense of smell started to stir as she could smell blood, dry thick blood. Matt noticed Alice had stopped, taking a look behind him he watched her.

"What?"

He asked as he placed on a concerned face, stopping as he turned to her. His eyes intense as he could see there was something wrong.

"I can smell....blood"

She confirmed as she gave fixed him with a puzzled face in return as she shrugged it off and started for the stairs which stood in front of Matt. Placing her right hand onto the rail, collecting dust on her palm. Alice walked up, cautiously as she kept on taking glimpse at Matt who should have been in front leading the way instead.

"Are you sure the Anti-Virus is up here?"  
She asked un-certain he knew where it was himself, as she watched him think. Matt didn't answer as he lost himself through his thoughts. Alice made it to the top, the place completely empty, but a lot lighter as the large windows let a huge amount of light shine through. Huge wooden poles sat in the middle and random places to keep the building in place. Construction papers lay under the thick dust. Alice looked around at them as she moved around the floor, wanting to find the Anti-Virus as quick as she could. Leaving Matt who was also looking around like a puppy at its new home.

Rain watched Alice and Matt walk into the warehouse, wondering if she should go up there or just leave them and try and find her own way out of there.

Rain started to hesitate as she thought hard.

'Ohh why do I have to make this decision...save the day and save Alice's ass?...or leave in one peace?...' Rain tried to agree with one situation..

'Though maybe Matt is leading her to the Anti-virus?...

Rain stopped and took a long look at the warehouse before her.

'Are you kidding...he's obviously taking her in there so he can kill her...

Rain mind starts at her...

'Or else...

A smirk crossed her mind and face.

'Oh god! Rain....we are in a pretty fucked situation at the moment. Quit the dirty thoughts...'

She battled herself as she shook her head and looked at the building again.

'Wait!. If I don't go in there I wont be able to shoot him with my Magnum....'

Rain stops and smiles...

'I'm going in!'

Rain finally agreed as she ran to the warehouse as the shadows moved around her, wind ran through her, the rain fell on her as she stood on the drive way. The hard rain poured on her. Drenching her clothes and face. Rain lifted her head to feel the cold rush over her face. A beautiful feeling running through her, before she looked ahead, at the door that still remained open. Rain slowly walked, listening to the down poor of the rain on the roof, the beautiful sound echoing the building. Coldness ran through her as she no longer had her jacket, though she still felt a little bit warm as she started to move quicker as she looked at the stairs.

A sudden rush ran through her, a weird feeling as she stepped on the stairs. Rain could feel that sickness feeling in her stomach as she made her way up the stairs as quiet as a cat. Her eyes narrowing the top of the stairs. Rain stopped as a sharp sick feeling started at her again. 'What the fuck is going on?...what the hell are you trying to tell me?' She furiously asked herself in her mind as she held her chest as her heart started to get that painful burning feeling inside her. Rain kept quiet as she could now hear murmurs, the voices familiar....Matt's voice covered her ears.

"Bitch!"

Rain whispered as she gave the top of the stairs a nasty look, knowing he was up there, god knows what he has planned for Alice. Rain gradually made her way to the top, looking around she stood there, seeing Alice looking around at the other end of the building as for Matt who silently went behind a thick wooden pole in the left side, Rain stood in the shadows, watching him like a hawk. Alice looked all over the floor, picking up dust from her felt, as she looked at the documents on the floor, ripped and scrunched.

Alice looked up, as she could no longer see Matt.

"Matt?"  
She shouted as she turned around, still focusing on the Anti-Virus as her mind started to wonder.

Alice began to worry as her heart began to beat harder. Alice's throat felt tight.

"Alice!"

He answered back, still out of her view as he stood behind a wall.

Rain's face faded as she watched him stand there, his arms out in front of him. His hands tightly gripped on A beautiful Solitaire Eagle...The gun looked familiar...

_**Flashback:**_

Rain started to get frustrated and punched the steering wheel, making aloud thump and a small shake in the car, revealing a beautiful Solitaire- Eagle failing to the floor of the passenger side. Rain gave herself a small smile and grabbed the gun, clipping it as it contained ammo....Rain looked back at Alice...

_**Flashback fades...**_

Rain blinked tightly...

"What is with him and stealing my fuckin' guns?"

She furiously snapped quietly. Rain could feel her anger level rising as she stood there, watching him hold out the gun. "Obviously this is where I jump in and save Alice's ass!" Rain told herself as she caught Alice starting for the direction of Matt's voice.

Rain pushed herself forwards....

"_Alice!"_

Rain shouted as she ran towards her, slamming her body in front of her, placing her hands on her shoulders. Holding her in that spot, not letting her move.

"_Rain!"_  
She gasped back as she couldn't believe who she was seeing, her eyes glittered as tears started to evolve.

"I...I Thought you were dead...when you fell off...

Rain quirkily jumped in...

"I didn't fall off"

Rain's dark eyes looked through Alice's green eyes. The anger so visible through her eyes as she watched Alice..

"He kicked me"

Rain spat out, knowing Alice blacked out for a shot...

_**Flashback:**_

**_Rain's P.O.V_**

Rain looked aside to her left to see the vicious dead Doberman bark at her, as she slowly moved forwards, Matt took his time as he waited for Alice to speed up and get to the end. Alice looked back slightly to see if Matt and Rain where still ok and still following her. Rain took a glimpse at Rain, her glare telling her to turn around and get the move on before they did fall. Rain shook her head as she ex-haled deeply, annoyed at Alice. Rain gave Matt the same glare as he turned to look at her. Rain returned him with a nasty glare. Only to be fixed by a cheesy grin on his face. Rain looked at him, furiously.

Matt turned to see Alice nearly at the end of the wall. His mind started to stir as he breathed heavily, hoping Alice isn't going to turn around at that moment, Matt moved his left leg back, with a force, kicking Rain's left arm off the wall, causing her to fall to her left, where the dead Doberman awaited for that moment to take place...

Alice turned to see Rain grabbing a hold of the edge and lifting her body up, as the Doberman attacked....Matt pushed her forwards...

_**Flashback fades...**_

Alice blinked. As small drops of tears fell...Alice took a deep breath in only to be shocked as Matt turned to see Rain standing in front of Alice, holding her up-right before she looses her own balance. Matt quietly stood 30 feet away from them still holding the Solitaire eagle, pointing it at them. Matt waited for Rain to turn..

"Don't worry, im alive and I have my Magnum ill just kill him and we'll be fine.."

Rain held her Magnum in her left hand, smiling at Alice, certain to end Matt's miserable life right there and then, without a thought.

Alice couldn't speak.

Matt cocked his gun, and took two steps closer to them. her smiled deviously as he raised the gun at Rain.

"Rain"

Matt shouted, grabbing her attention. Rain un-released her hands from Alice's shoulders and turned...

Bang!...

The sound of the bullet, echoed through the shadowed building...

"_Rain_"

Alice fell to the floor, viciously as Rain collapsed violently as the bullet ripped through her left sternomastroid, just above her collar bone.

Rain's body made a loud thump as she hit the floor, moving thick dust over her, the air now covered in dust as she lay there. Alice crawled over to her, placing her right hand under Rain's head, holding her head up.

Blood covered her hand as she pressed down hard on Rain's neck, trying as hard as she could to stop the thick blood from violently rushing out of the wound. Alice held onto Rain as tight as she could as she hung her head to hear Rain's breathing.

"..Ok...now!...it's...a life...or...death..Si..tuation"

Rain had to tell Alice as her whole body started to feel cold and weak. Rain left her left leg up as the pain started to travel down her body. Rain held Alice's shoulder with her right hand, gripping onto her tightly..

Alice could hear Rain's voice shaking, her breathing began to get heavier as she struggled to breathe.

Rain coughed violently as blood spat out of her mouth, crawling down her chin slowly, Rain could taste her own blood...again.

Alice felt the sudden sadness, and coldness rush through her as she crouched and cradled Rain like a baby, her arms and hands drenched in Rain's blood.

A loud clash caught Alice's attention as Rain dropped her Magnum on the floor beside her, the thump of the gun lifting more dust. Alice watched the gun drop onto the floor. Her tears gradually escaping her eyes, drawing her eyes to Rain she looked at her.

"you better kill him... for me"

Rain started as she glared at her, knowing....knowing that wont be able to do what she had been wanting to do ever since she held that Magnum in her hands.

Alice started to panic harder as she held onto Rain tighter.

"..I...Promise... Rain"

Alice gave Rain her words as thick tears escaped her eyes, her face red. Alice cried as she hung her head in anger. Alice closed her eyes tightly.

Still holding onto Rain like a mother and her first child. Alice didn't move as she kneeled over her in silence.

Rain's right hand loosened on Alice's shoulder. Her weak arm dropping to her side as he left leg dropped slowly. Alice felt Rain's touch disappear...her breathing lowered...

Rain stopped breathing, dropping her head to the side, slowly closing her eyes as small tears escaped...

...silence whispered through the thick air...

... Alice still hung her head, crying as she held her closer, Rain's blood covered her....

...Alice's anger completely covered her...

Alice blinked tightly as tears fell.

Drawing her eyes to Rain's Magnum beside her, Alice tried to move...but she froze.

Matt leaned against a thick wooden pole, crossing his arms, still holding the Solitaire Eagle, with a giant smirk on his face as he watched Alice.

Alice softly moved her hand from under Rain's head, slowly and calmly shifting her hand away from her. Alice took her gun in her hand. Rain's blood covered the handle, as she held it tightly.

Her knuckles white as she held it so tightly, her anger boiling her veins.

Alice slowly let go of Rain and sat there in sorrow. Closing her eyes tightly.

_**Flashback:**_

Rain angrily growled as the material started to dig into her skin, before she could open the pocket up...Rain threw her head back on the pillow and turned to Alice...

"I still have my Combat Knife in my pocket"

Rain smiled as she told Alice...

_**Flashback Flashes...**_

"Argh

Rain yelled as she slammed into Alice, not aware that it is her as she held a 45-semi automatic machine gun....

"Rain!"  
Alice shocked as she stood in-front of Rain who looked at her....as if she didn't know who she was.

"I thought you were dead"  
Alice stared at her, wanting to give her a big hug.

"You think we can save the hugs and kisses until later...we have to run"  
Rain finally spoke as she grabbed Alice's left wrist and ran down the hall, looking back.

"What the hell are we running from?"

Rain turned a corner and dragged Alice in front of her.

"What didn't we finish off running from?"  
Rain stopped and looked at her, her eyes so intense as she watched Alice begin to get even more frightened.

"Where did you get some decent clothes?"  
Alice had to ask as she looked at what Rain was currently wearing...kind of what she was wearing before. A black tank top, black track suit jacket and pants, not to mention some nice black combat boots.

"I conned the workers of this place"

Rain explained in a short sentence.

Alice gave her a smirk, knowing that's what Rain would do to get out of this shit-hole.

"Ok!... can we stop the chatter and get the hell out of this building?"

_**Flashback Flashes...**_

Rain spat on its head as she stepped back again. Her heart rate back to its normal rate, her throat obviously clear. Alice ran out as her ears caught the gun fire....her eyes as wide as a cat's at night. As she moved towards her, Rain looked behind her to see Alice had been crying.

"Geez....what's wrong with you?"  
Rain asked as she moved away from the zombie and off the grass area and onto a pathway. Rain waited for Alice to answer, watching her clear her throat and wipe her damp eyes.

"Nothing......its nothing"

Alice shook her head as she watched the pathway she walked on.

_**Flashback flashes...**_

"Damnit!...Alice you know them ...give them to me"

Matt yelled at her, as his neck started to fade to red with the anger that filled his veins.

"No!'

Alice snapped back at him as she felt a tear fall from her eyes, falling down her cheek bone. She swallowed hard, clearing her throat.

Matt hung his head and gave himself a small smirk.

"Do it Alice!...

_**Flashback Flashes...**_

"Where's the Anti-Virus?"

Rain yelled as she battled the three zombies that were still surprisingly surviving.

Rain looked at Alice who started to get her soft spot .... Covering her anger...

"Don't you dare..._Alice_"

Rain could see that Alice was about to let him go, Rain pushed the zombie off her and ran towards them....knowing Alice has an extreme soft part that can easily beat her anger which doesn't last long....Rain could feel Alice's anger faintly failing as she loosed her grip on Matt's throat, who gave Rain a cheeky grin...

Rain grabbed a hold of Alice's left lower arm, tightly.

Matt broke free and kneed Alice in the stomach...causing her to stumble backwards and fall...Rain upper cupped him, Matt basically flew across the area...his back thumping on the ground as blood fell from his nose...Matt still got back up as Rain went to Alice...

"You're to fucking soft Alice!"

Rain commented as she helped Alice get up, her stomach in so much pain as the pain ran up her body. Alice watched Rain help her up as the sun peeked out from behind Rain at the wrong time as she could see properly as the sun bounced off Rain, hitting her eyes....Rain turned seeing the sun, faintly bringing a smile across her face as the beautiful yellow glare brightened the dark city. Alice found it hard to keep her eyes open as the sun's rays hit her eyes. Matt came from behind Rain as she smiled at Alice....

"Rain!"

Alice yelled as Matt hit her across the head with the handle of Alice's empty hand gun, hard....

_**Flashback Flashes...**_

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rain puzzled herself as she looked at him, giving him a stupid look.

'"I'm Sorry!"

He gasped as he swallowed hard and raised his hands above his head, away from the magnum.

Alice watched him apologize deeply.

Rain turned to Alice, who had that same look in her face...the face of forgiveness ...

Rain began to get furious again...throwing her arms up and holding Alice in that place as she watched Matt.

"_Don't_ _you dare...remember what happened last time!..._

Rain angrily shouted..

_**Flashback Fades...**_

Alice sobbed harder as she remembered everything, Alice looked at Rain's wound..

'Why didn't I listen to her....

She angrily shouted at herself..

"_Why didn't I listen to her?"_

She furiously screamed at herself, as she still kneeled down next to Rain.

"Rain was too smart for her own good...I had to do something...

Matt smirked and shrugged in gladness as he listened to Alice cry out loud her anger so high it couldn't be calmed as she drew her eyes up to Matt. Her eyes narrowing his smirk.

Her anger jumped....

Alice leaped up and launched herself into Matt, knocking him down violently, the solitaire eagle escaped his grip, sliding across the hard wooden floor, and Matt tried to reach it before Alice jumped on him and strongly punched him twice...very hard. Matt began to get angry as he kicked her off him, his shirt ripped, Matt ripped his shirt off leaving him with his white singlet, he looked at Alice, a very angry look...Alice surprisingly still held Rain's Magnum. Matt's eyes narrowed the Magnum...

'is she going to use it?'

He asked himself, before she kicked him directly in the throat, causing him to fall back, choking. Matt tried to clear his throat before Alice could feel that he was now scared of her. Alice drop kicked him in the face, with a small smile..

"...you fucking asshole!"

She screamed, before Matt jumped up and grabbed a hold of both her arms, holding her up against the thick wooden posts. Matt placed his arm across her throat choking her before she kneed him in the groin, Matt screamed as the burning pain ran through him. Alice fell to the floor.

"It's not my fault she's dead!...

He shouted as he disappeared out of her sight, grabbing the solitaire eagle, and leaning against a near by post. Matt breathed heavily as he wiped his nose as blood escaped it. Matt's blue yes narrowed the area as he waited for a chance to shoot Alice.

Alice stood behind the same post he was present, Alice knew he was there. Turning as she looked at the post. Alice turned to her left and moved herself closer to the post.

Whack!...

Alice kicked Matt in the stomach, a cry of agony escaped Matt as he crouched forwards, dropping the gun once again, The gun fell in front of him, Matt leaned down to reach it before Alice, kneed him in the face, Matt fell as his knees collapsed viciously.

Alice kicked the Solitaire eagle across to the other side of the area. Covering it with dust, now harder to find as she cocked Rain's Magnum and shoved it in front of his face. Matt's face showed he was now scared.

Alice swallowed hard.

Still holding the gun in her hand, aiming it at Matt's head. Matt started to move back as he shifted his arms and legs, as he shook in horror.

Matt thumped his back and leaned against a wall, watching the gun in his face.

Before Alice could pull the trigger, Matt kicked Alice in the stomach causing her to fall back, as Alice fell she shifted her body to see Matt, who got up...moving towards the direction of the solitaire eagle. Alice moved a cross and tripped Matt , violently Matt feel to the floor.

Alice thought deeply as Rain's words began to echo through her mind...

Alice got up and walked towards Matt who hid behind another post.

Alice turned...

He had disappeared..

Alice still held the gun in aim as she looked around, seeing nothing. The thick dust filled the air. Alice brushed her hair off her face as she felt the bruises on her body where Matt had hit her. Alice hung her head in sadness as tears fell from her eyes.

Alice spat out her own blood as she could taste it in her dry mouth.

Alice sighed in anger as she knew he had escaped...

Alice turned her face towards Rain..

"I promised you...

She coldly whispered as she moved past Rain's body and down the stairs.

Alice stopped and looked at the gun in her hands.

Darkness covered her as the pain of lost ran through her....

......... Alice walked through the cold streets, alone....

Alice watched the cold streets, paper blowing across her ankles. The moans of the dead in a distance. Alice hung her head in pain as she thought of Rain...

"_As I walk down these cold, dead streets I remember the things Rain had told me...I remember her telling me not to trust Matt...and what did I do?...I did the opposite...I blame myself for Rain's death...And I will stand by that for the rest of my life...I will do what I promised her...I will take my revenge on the person who took her life...I will end Matt Anderson's Life...I don't care how long it takes me or how far I have to go to get to him...I will take Rain's words into my soul and I will do what I promised...even if it takes me to the grave"_

Alice held onto Rain's Magnum tightly as she looked at her blood dry on her arms. Alice walked in the middle of the road and disappeared into the shadows....

...**THE END...**

**13 August 2004, 6:56:05 PM - Completed**

**Authors Comment:**

Yes I know It had taken me a few months to complete this fic...but I have my reasons. Those reasons are the most annoying thing for writers to have...WRITERS BLOCK! I had that for a few weeks, before being banned from the computer for a week, then I hadn't been in the mood to be on the computer, and those days were you just cant be fucked writing...though it didn't mean I didn't have my fanfic on my mind since I wrote three pages at school since I was bored and it was the only thing running through my mind at the time...so anyways I had to finish it since I have a Queue...readers who want to read my Resident Evil fanfic..Their reasons?...well I don't know!, but anyways for those who had waited for this to be completed here it is, hope you like it...and if you don't. Blow me!. I just don't give a fuck!...

Thank you

Schuyler

....


End file.
